I intend to be your last
by Marianne000
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le 8 x 16. Caroline s'occupe de son école spécial avec Alaric. Un jour une vielle connaissance vient sonner à sa porte et voilà que commence le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Caroline, une histoire qu' elle ignorait totalement. Du Klaroline et ... vous verrez...
1. chapter 1

Caroline, comme à son habitude est très active. Cela fait déjà 2 ans que Stefan est mort et trois mois que Klaus lui a envoyé cette lettre pleine de sentiments.

Malgré le don de Klaus l'école n'ouvrira pas avant un certain temps. Elle a tant de choses à faire: trouver des personnes qualifiées, rénover le manoir, trouver des "eleves"...

Caroline se trouve dans le manoir entrain de lire un livre dans le salon et elle entend sonner à la porte. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirige vers celle ci et à sa grande surprise elle découvre Klaus...

Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'elle ne l' avait pas vu.

-Bonjour ma douce, dit Klaus

-Klaus... Dit elle en réalisant qu'il était la.

Ils se prient dans les bras pendant un moment et Caroline l'invita à entrer. Elle lui servi un verre de bourbon sans glace et s'assis.

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit elle

-J'ai appris pour Stefan... Que vous étiez mariés et que par la suite il était mort à cause de Katerina, je tiens à te présenter mes condoléances. Dit il avec la plus grande sincérité

\- Merci, il s'est sacrifié pour son frere, pour Elena et pour moi...Passons, alors on m'as dit que tout ne se passer toujours pas bien pour toi à a la Nouvelle Orléans? affirma t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix

-Oui j'ai toujours des ennemis qui me veulent du mal et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de revenir ici, m'installer de nouveau à Mystic Falls pour élever ma fille ici, la terre de mes ancêtres, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

-Donc tu vas rester ici? Dit elle avec surprise

-Oui, ainsi je pourrais retenter ma chance maintenant que le champ est libre, dit il avec un sourire qui révelant son enthousiasme.

Caroline n'eut le temps que de répondre par un bref sourire que Damon entra dans la pièce.

A la vue de Klaus, il se jetta sur lui. Klaus le propulsant à travers la piece, puis Damon se leva aussitôt renouvelant son attaque que Caroline se déplaçant en vitesse vampirique et s'interposa.

-Assez, dit elle en regardant Damon, qu'est ce qui te prend il n'a rien fait de mal.

-Voyons Caroline, c'est Klaus, il est revenu pour une raison, il a besoin de quelque chose et fera tout pour l'avoir même s'il doit tuer l'un d'entre nous.

Sans qu'elle eut le temps de répondre Klaus brisa la nuque de Damon et il s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je suis desole ma douce, mais je n'accepterai pas qu'on me parle de la sorte. Je reviendrai demain quand il se sera calmé, dit il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Passe une bonne journee Caroline.

Caroline est dans le salon, assise sur une chaise à bascule regardant le corps inanimé de Damon qui jonchait le sol.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la venue de Klaus. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, mais elle le considérait quand même comme un être cher à son coeur.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Damon avait agis ainsi à sa vue.

A la mort de Stefan, Damon et Caroline se sont mutuellement soutenus. Eux seuls comprenaient la douleur que la perte de Stefan infligeait.

Au fil du temps ils s'étaient rapproché et étaient devenus commes des frères et soeurs. Une sorcière avait réussi à retransformer Damon en vampire en syphonnant la magie du remède. Malgré son amour pour Elena, il ne se faisait pas a la vie d'humain. Il s'était donner comme mission de protéger Caroline coûte que coûte, c'est ce que son frere aurait voulu.

Elle entendit des gémissements et réalisa que Damon se reveillait, elle se jeta au sol et lui demanda comment ça allait.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait la?

-Il est revenu, il va rester ici.

-Je suis désolé Caroline, je ne voulais pas...

-C'est pas grave, tu devrais retourner chez toi et de reposer, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait briser la nuque par un Originel.

\- Tu as raison.

Il se leva, embrassa Caroline sur la joue et sorti du manoir.

Caroline était boulversée par la venue de Klaus et en mène temps excitée. Elle allait pouvoir revoir Rebeckah avec qui elle était proche durant la période où elle gardait Hope. Rebeckah avait du la confier à Caroline pendant quelques temps afin d'échapper à des sorcières qui la cherchait.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer, avec... Klaus.

Rester ami avec lui serai difficile.Maintenant qu'il n'ya plus Tyler ni Stefan et que son attirance pour lui est revenu. Comment résister.

Elle sortit pour s'aerer l'esprit et c'est la qu'elle vit cette petite fille...


	2. Chapitre2

**Klaroline love: merci pour ce gentil message, j'ai hâte que tu me dise ce que tu penses de la suite !!!** **LucyAvangersFan: Tu es la première à m'avoir écrit et je t'en remercie ne t'inquiète pas pour Klaus, tu seras surprise de son évolution!! N'hésite pas à ne donner ton avis**

Caroline marchait dans la rue lorsqu'elle vit cette petite fille dans une boutique entrain de s'acheter une robe. Elle entra dans la boutique, surprise de voir une petite fille d'environ dix ans être aussi entreprenante pour se procurer un vêtement.

-J'aimerais cette robe s'il vous plait, dit elle à la vendeuse.

-Chérie, pourrais je savoir où tu as eu cette carte bleue, demanda la dame

-C'est mon père qui me l'as donné il est juste en face, répondit elle

\- Je vois, alors tient, et la dame lui donna ces sacs remplis d'atours.

Caroline ne cessait de la regardait et sorti du magasin et abordat cette abordable jeune fille.

-Salut toi, comment vas tu?

-Très bien, vous êtes très jolie!

-Merci beaucoup, je vois que tu es remplie de sac, donc tu adores faire le shopping

-Euh oui, j'adore ça

\- Tu sais, moi aussi à ton âge je volais la carte de crédit de mon père pour m'acheter des habits!!!!lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Oh je suis désolé je voulais pas...mais...

-Ne t'inquiète je ne lui dirais rien,...et en plus je vais t'aider à faire les boutiques

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant,

-Oui

-Merci, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Après ces brefs échanges, elle allerent dans plusieurs magasins, achetant des vêtements, des chaussures, des sacs, et ensseyant multiples tenues.

Dans un magasin, entrain d'essayer des robes de soirées pour enfants, Caroline s'interrogea.

-Pourquoi tu essayes des robes de soirées, on est en vacances..

\- C'est pour le bal de bienvenue de ce soir...

-Oui, dit elle en prenant le sac de la dame et en sortant du magasin suivie de Caroline.

-D'ailleurs, tu viens d'enmenager, parce que je ne t'ai Jamais vu ici?

-Oui, moi et ma famille on est arrivé, il y a peu de temps.

\- Et, il y a un bal ce soir?

-Oui, et comme je vous trouve très jolie et très gentille je vous invite!

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil

-N'oubliez pas de venir accompagné, c'est très important

-J'essaierai même si j'avoue que la je ne pense à personne, dit elle ne sachant pas qui elle amènera au bal de ce soir

-Je pourrai savoir l'heure...

-Caroline, je m'appelle Caroline

-Il est quinze heures, et toi comment t'appelles tu?

-Hope

-Ç'est très jolie

\- Merci, luit dit elle, en se retourant

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?

-C'est mon père, je sens qu'il est tout près..

-Comment c'est possible? demanda t elle intriguée

-Eh bien je suis une sorcière, je croyais que vous le saviez parceque vous êtes un vampire...

A ces mots Caroline ne savait pas comment reagir face à la répartie et à l'honnêtete de cette fille à peine âgée de 10 Ans

-Ça se voit tant que ça !!

-Non, mais je peux sentir ces choses là, mais je sais aussi que je devrais rentrer chez mon père avant qu'il tue des inncocents, dit elle en regardant Caroline un peu choquée par cet avoeu, et oui mon père et aussi un vampire puissant et tres vieux.

-D'accord je vois, et il n'aime pas qu'on te fasse du mal...

-Non, il déteste ça

-Alors je vais te ramener en espérant qu'il ne me coupe pas la tête!!!!!

Caroline accompagna Hope jusque chez elle, elle approchait de chez elle en se disant que cette endroit lui était fort familier, et la ca lui vint

-Hope

-Oui?

-Ton père comment il s'appelle, lui demanda t elle tout en sonna à la porte

-Klaus Mic...

Et la porte s'ouvrit en faisant apparaître Klaus, stupéfait et en même temps soulagé de retrouver sa petite fille

-Ou était tu, demanda t-il en haussant le ton

\- Je m'étais perdu et Caroline m'as retrouvé...

Il regarda Caroline avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas la situation.

\- Et tu t'es perdu avec ma carte de credit, dit il plein de sous entendus en regardant sa fille tout en souriant

-Papa, je suis ... Désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave, et c'est Caroline qui étais avec toi, dit il en fixant Caroline

-Oui alors tu la connais? Dit elle en ne comprenant pas la situation

\- Euh on va dire ça ...

-hummmmm

Klaus ne cessait de devisageait Caroline qui elle ne pensait qu'à la rssemblance de Hope avec Klaus qu'elle aurait dû remarquer des le debut.

\- Papa dit elle, en le sortant de ses pensees

-Oui

-Elle très jolie, lui dit elle tout en rigolant

-Hope! Se scandalisa t il sans vraiment nier la chose

-Désolé Papa

Hope rentra dans la superbe demeure en laissant évidemment traîner une oreille sur ce qui se disait.

\- Merci d'avoir retrouver Hope, dit Klaus, je me demande ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je t'en prie, ta fille est adorable, d'ailleurs elle m'a parlé du bal de ce soir, dit Caroline ne comprenant pas pourquoi Klaus ne lui en avait pas parler.

-Oui et bien je comptais chercher dans mes coffre de Louis XVI, pour te trouver la plus belles des robes de princesse mais tu m'as pris de cours...

-De toute façon, je ne comptais pas accepter en dix ans,je me suis faite une vraie collection de reine, affirma Caroline en souriant

-Alors à ce soir, dit il avec un sourire en rictus.

Carine s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse à l'idée de passer une soirée avec Klaus.

Arrivée, chez elle elle s'affala sur le canapé après avoir pris une poche de sang quand soudain on sonna à la porte. Elle se leva d'un pas lent et ouvrit la porte.

Elle fut surprise d'y voir ...


	3. Chapitre 3

**LucyAvangersFan:**

 **Je comprends bien ton desapointement, je sais que l'histoire de la carte de crédit peut paraître assez irréaliste mais c'était pour introduire la rencontre avec Hope et Caroline. Ravie que ma fiction. T'intrigue toujours et te plaise.**

 **Tu as raison c'était bien Caroline !!!**

 **Klaroline love: Merci pour tes petits messages ça fait plaisir. Découvre le personnage qui se tient devant la porte de Caroline...**

Devant la porte de Caroline ne se trouvait autre qu'Elijah, le noble frère de la fratrie Mickealson.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Forbes, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit il en souriant. Elle ne l'avait pas côtoyé longtemps mais elle savait qu'il était le plus raisonnable des frères Mickealson

-Appelez moi Caroline, plaisir partagé Elijah, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à rentrer. Elle lui servit un verre de Whisky et ils s'installerent tous les deux un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée.

\- Caroline, je tenais à vous voir pour vous parlér d'une chose qui me tient vraiment à coeur.

\- Je vous écoute je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour vous aidez.

\- Vous savez, nous n'avons jamais eu tant de contact, mais je vous ai toujours admiré, parce que mon frère le faisait, il sourit légèrement à la jeune blonde . Mais aujourd'hui il a une famille réunie et il semble vouloir reprendre les choses où elles se sont arrêtés il y a des années de ça avec vous. Je viens vous parler pour vous mettre en garde. Je ne voudrais pas que vous brisiez le cœur de mon frère qui est aujourd'hui est reconstruit suite à la mort d'une jeune femme nommée Camille. Je vous le demande s'il vous plaît Caroline soyez clair avec lui ne jouez pas avec lui sous peine d'avoir affaire à moi et je dois dire que Rebecca a un penchant pour la torture, dit il en étant le plus sérieux possible.

Caroline se trouvait assez choquée des ces paroles mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Elijah je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai toujours était une grande admiratrice du plus grand frère de la fratrie Michaelson, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux et je comprends tout à fait vos inquiétudes mais comprenez-moi ces dernières années j'ai eu moi aussi beaucoup de chagrin mon ex-petit copain Tyler est mort assassiné par Damon lui-même, mon mari Stefan s'est trouvé assassiné par Katherine qui a été transformé à cause de Klaus et aujourd'hui, elle avait énuméré tous ceci sans sourciller et s'était levée. Elena se trouve je ne sais où dans le monde certainement morte. Alors s'il vous plaît ne me demandais pas de de comprendre vos problèmes familiaux parce que moi aussi j'en ai eu ces dernières années moi aussi j'en ai eu. Ne venez pas chez moi en me parlant des sentiments et des malheurs de votre famille, de Klaus car j'ai déjà les miens à gérer.

Elijah resta quelques instants à la devisager, se leva le sourire aux lèvres est sortit du manoir, au devant de la porte il se retourna et dit: " Je comprend mieux pourquoi il disait que vous étiez speciale"

Pendant ce temps Hope qui jouait dans sa chambre à la poupée descendu voir son père dans son atelier et elle le trouva en train de dessiner comme à son habitude elle lui demanda comment il allait et tout d'un coup une idée traversa son esprit elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur la mystérieuse Caroline comment son père et elle s'etaient-ils connus? Avait-il eu quelque chose entre eux? Elle voulait tout savoir.

\- Papa

\- Oui mon coeur, dit il sans lever les yeux de son carnet à dessin

Hope vient se caler sur l'épaule de son père, le forçant à arreter ses esquisses.

\- Papa

\- Oui mon coeur, dit il en souriant

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse Caroline ?

\- Ça ce ne sont pas tes affaires, petite fouine, répondit il en careessant la joue de sa fille avec tendresse

\- Alors, vous avez déjà été ensemble? Demanda Hope à son papa

\- Mais dis donc, jeune fille, allez Ouste, va te préparer, la fête est dans peu de temps.

Elle s'en alla donc laissant Klaus se rememorer ses souvenirs et ses moment passés avec sa douce.

Les heures passèrent et Caroline se décida enfin à chercher une tenue pour l'événement, elle avait envie d'être éblouissante ce soir, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle fouilla dans son armoire qui au fil du temps à eu le temps de se remplir de robes de toutes sortes, mais rien ne lui faisait envie, aucunes robes ne semblait lui convenir.

C'est la qu'elle entendu sonner à la porte, elle descendit, puis ouvrit.

Elle y trouva une boîte, ça lui rappela un souvenir, et elle sourit.

Elle remontait à da chambre et ouvrit la mystérieuse boîte.

Il s'y trouvait une belle robe rouge à fines bretelles, avec une fente sur la droite.

Elle était magnifique.

Son expéditeur n'était pas un secret: Klaus évidemment, ce n'était pas là première fois qu'il lui envoyait une robe pour un bal. Déposé sur la boite une note, ou était inscrit: « Je te amis quand même à t'offrir un souvenir»

Elle alla se préparer et enfila la robe qui lui allait à ravir. Elle relevait ses cheveux et porta des escarpins rouges vernis.

15 minutes plus tard elle se trouvait dans le manoir qui était bondé.

Tout le monde s'était retourné fascinait par sa beauté quelques instants puis avait repris leur conversation, sans oublier de donner de furtifs coup d'oeil à Caroline.

Elle marchait dans la salle quand elle vit Klaus la fixant.

Ils restèrent un instant à se devisager à contempler la beauté de l'autre.

Comment pouvait elle être si jolie? Il avait la gorge sèche et son corps en ébullition, il s'approcha d'elle avec grâce; la soirée allait être des plus belles.


	4. Chapitre 4

**LoveKlaroline: Merci de me prévenir parce que j'avais cru que vous étiez la même personne. J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis sur la suite.** **Klaroline love: Contente que ça te plaise.** **LucyAvangersFan: J'essaye de m'améliorer contente que ça paraisse.**

Tandis que Caroline avançait gracieusement dans sa magnifique robe rouge, Klaus ne pouvait que admirer la beaute de cette dernière.

Il s'avanca vers elle:

"Tu es resplendissante, dit il

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit elle en souriant.

Alors ou est Hope, j'aimerais bien voir la tenue qu'elle porte"

En effet lors de leur première rencontre Hope essayait des robes de soirées et elle avait trouvé la bleue particulièrement jolie. Elle priait silencieusement pour qu' 'elle ait pris celle ci.

Elle l'apercut près du buffet entrain de s'empifrer d'amuses bouches et elle portait effectivement la robe bleue.

Elle en souriant intérieurement elle avait toujours eu du goût.

La musique changea et Klaus invita Carolina à danser sur un solo.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans le creux de sa main libre.

Quant à Klaus lui maintenait fermement sa taille avec sa main.

Ils n'étaient pas du tout gènés de cette proximité.

"Alors, demanda Klaus, comment tu mene ta petite vie à Mystic Falls depuis tout ce temps? Demanda Klaus alors que Caoline souriait avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Vraiment je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de spécial. Il y a deux ans l'enfer lui même à failli se déchaîner sur terre, ne rigole pas, lui dit elle en le voyant rigoler. Et c'est la que Stefan a laissé la vie pour pouvoir tous nous sauver.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Klaus sincèrement navré

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'école me prend beaucoup de temps et j'essaye de ne plus y penser.

\- Avec moi, je t'assure que tu pensera à autre chose, lui sussura t il derrière l'oreille alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues

\- Et toi? Comment va l'invincible Klaus Mickealson? Je n'ai pas vu Rebekah?

\- Rebekah, viendra bientôt, elle s'est senti l'envie de passer un peu de temps à Londres avant de venir. Elijah est..

\- Ici, la coupa t- il, je sais, je l'ai vu ce matin.

\- Et que voulait t il? Demanda il, la voix trahissant sa colère grandissante

\- Parler c'est tout , le visage de Klaus se defontracta .

\- Et que lui a tu dis?

-Ça s'est un secret Monsieur l'Hybryde, lui dit elle avec une pointe de malice

\- Tant pis, je le decouvrirais tous seul.

Ils discuterent tout le long de la soirée. Et Klaus raccompagna Caroline jusqu'au manoir.

"Merci Klaus ce fut une agréable soirée, et c'est bon de te revoir après toutes ces années.

\- Moi aussi je content de revoir après toutes ces années, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Klaus je ne peux pas...

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau mais considere le plutôt comme un rendu. Il lui tendit une petite boîte rectangulaire noué d'un ruban marron.

\- Bonne nuit Caroline, dit il en l'embrassa lentement sur la joue.

\- Bonne nuit Klaus, dit Caroline toute sonnée par ce doux baiser.

Elle rentra dans le manoir et entreprit de prendre une longue douche, depuis quelques jours elle se sentait étrange. Pas malade, ni faible mais bizarre.

Elle sortit de la douche et se mit en pyjama. Elle descendit en bas pour prendre le fameux cadeau quand elle sentir une douleur atroce dans sa tête et des chants de sorcières. Elle réussit à lever la tête quand elle vit des sorcières enfoncer la porte et se rapprocher d'elle.

Tellement la douleur était forte elle tomba á genoux et s'évanouit peu de temps après.

Caroline se revilla dans le salon, allongée sur le sofa.

Deux sorcières la regardait avec attention. Elle se releva rapidement et les deux femmes leverent les mains en signe de redition.

"N'ayez pas peur de nous, dit la plus jeune des femmes.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous venait de me fracasser le crâne en entrant chez moi, cria t elle outrée.

\- Nous somme désolées, c'était le seul moyen de vous parler.

Caroline les regarda avec insistance et décida de les écouter, après tout si elles tentaient quque chose elle leur briserait la nuque.

\- Je vous écoute

\- Ce que nous allons vous dire est extrêmement sérieux. Retrouvant son calme, elle entrepris d'écouter ce qu'allait dire les deux femmes.

-Il'y a mille ans, à été créé la race des vampires engendrée par la famille Mickealson. Vous savez sûrement que Esther. M avait une liaison et qu'est né Klaus de cette union, Caroline hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait une liaison mais Mickeal aussi.

Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Mickeal, le vampire chasseur de vampire avait eu une laison.

" Mais ce n'est pas tout, de cette relation est né un garçon. Un garçon nommé Damen.

Caroline se trouvait abasourdie par cette révélation comme était ce possible.

\- Il se trouve que sa mère était une sorcière de sang pure et que lors de la transformation de la famille Mickealson, Mickaël soit venu lui donner du sang et le tuer ensuite.

Alors c'est la que c'est produit une chose des plus incroyable.

Cette homme était à moitié sorcier et à moitié vampire. Ce fut l'unique de l'histoire. Seul un originel pouvait etre doté de cette capacité.

\- Et Klaus est-il au courant? Demanda t elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

\- Biensur que non, ils ne doivent même pas se rappeler de cet homme qu'il ont sûrement côtoyé dans leur village autrefois.

\- Et pourquoi vous me racontez ça... Qu' est ce que j'ai à voir la dedans?

Cette fois ce fut la plus âgée qui pris la parole

\- Il se trouve que quand vous avez donner naissance à vos bébés, vous hérités en quelque sortes de pouvoirs magiques.

-Quoi?

\- Évidemment, ils ne sont pas encore activés mais bien existants. Damen est toujours en vie et parcours la terre et fait des atrocités aussi affreuses que les originels et est ce que l'on appelle une Sentinelle.

Caroline n'en pouvait plus elle se le leva et se mit a faire les cent pas dans le salon.

La jeune femme reprit la parole:

\- Caroline, elle ne répondait pas.

\- Caroline, toujours pas de réponse

\- CAROLINE, cria elle, quand cette dernière se retourna enfin.

\- Vous êtes vous aussi une Sentinelle.

Merci encore pour les lecteurs de ma fanfiction.

Alors que pensez vous de Damen et du Klaroline, de Hope?

Bonne lecture.


	5. Chapitre5

Note d'auteur:

Ce que je vais écrire, mes très chères lectrices est très important sur le reste du deroulement de mon histoire.

Tout d'abord, comme j'ai lu les 10 premiers tomes du roman, je vais garder certains points:

\- Les vampires puissants ont le pouvoirs de se transformer en animaux

\- Les vampires puissants, peuvent créer des capsules de chaleurs pour protéger des humains et ils peuvent rentrer dans leur tête sans contact physique. Ils peuvent aussi influencer sur le temps ( météo ).

\- Les vampires se reconnaissent ils se sentent à distance ( surtout s'ils sont près). Les puissants peuvent lancer des décharges d'énergies pour chasser des ennemis ( méchanceté, menaces..)

Concerant le personnage de Sentinelle:

\- Les sentinelles sont des femmes blondes à l'origine qui reignent sur le royaume des ombres ( vous verrez), mais elles n'ont plus tant de puissance à cause de Damen.

Je tenais à dire que Hayley est toujours en vie, mais elle a interdiction de s'approcher de Hope, Quant à Marcel lui aussi est vivant est toujours un vampire superpuissant avec du venin de loup garou, il est à la nouvelle Orléans.

Caroline n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle était une Sentinelle. Au premier abord elle s'était dit que ces sorcières étaient surement deux pauvre folles, mais après mûre réflexion elle commencer à y croire .

Les sorcières lui avait apris quelques choses d'autres étant une Sentinelle, elle était le seul vampire restant sur terre faisant encore partie de la lignée de Klaus. C'est à dire que si Klaus meurt, elle aussi.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation, donc elle entreprit d'aller se coucher. Elle se rappella du cadeau de Klaus et décida de l'ouvrir. Elle sourit.

C'était un bracelet, le bracelet.

Elle alla dormir.

Klaus commençait à se remettre en cause. Il n'était pas venu à Mystic Falls par simple plaisir. Un vampire qui détenait des pouvoirs magiques prosperait et il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Haylay avait tenter d'enlever Hope pour la seconde fois et lui et Elijah décidèrent de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Hope avait perdu tout souvenir de sa ma maman et pensait qu'elle était morte. Il avait décidait que la sécurité de Hope était le plus important, quelque'en soit le prix.

Damen était un des êtres des plus puissants de cette planète. Il avait des pouvoirs et les utiliser à sa guise. Il se faisait discret dans le monde humains car il préférait le royaume des ombres ou la bas il était comme un roi.

Le royaume des ombres abrite toutes sortes de créatures, tels que des sorcières, des loups garous, des vampires, des démons et ...des sentinelles.

Les sentinelles ont toujours étaient considérées comme les gardiennes de la justice dans le royaume de ombres. Elle étaient toutes des femmes aux chevaux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un fort caractère et ne reculaient devant rien.

Depuis l'arrivée de Damen, elles ont cessé d'êtres souveraines et se sont trouvées aux ordres de ce dernier. Elles étaient toutes dotées de pouvoirs qui leurs etaient propres.

Damen savait déjà depuis quelques années son lien avec la famille originelle, mais n'y prêtait pas grande attention, il ne se melerait pas de leurs affaires si ils ne se mêlaient pas des siennes.

POV Damen:

Depuis le trouble que j'avais ressenti en étant au royaume des ombres, j'avais décidé de rentrer sur terre et de m'y posé un moment, le temps que je redevienne stable. Je me trouvais dans mon manoir entrain de lire quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Tu vas bien, me demanda Jessica?

Jessica est un vampire de longue date, la seule amie que j'eus aussi loin que je me souvienne.

-Oui, qu'y a t- il? Demandai je

\- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très important, il existe une nouvelle sentinelle, ici, sur terre.

A cette nouvelle j'ecarquillai les yeux. C'était purement impossible, j'étais le seul et les autres se trouvaient au royaumes des ombres.

\- Damen, je crois que les émotions que tu éprouves depuis un certain temps sont dus à la nouvelle sentinelle.

J'ai aussi découvert que vous êtes liés.

\- Quoi? M'exclamais je

\- Pas physiquement, mais mentalement et émotionnellement oui.

-Ou est-elle? demandais je, bien décidé à la trouver

\- A Mystic Falls

\- Mystic Falls... Il me semble que ma famille y est aussi. Très bien allons voir cette sentinelle et par la meme occasion rencontrer ma famille.

POV EXTÉRIEUR

Caroline se leva de bonne heure et décida d'evaquer toute cette pression en faisant du sport.

Elle mis la tenue adéquate et se se mit à courir. Elle ne cessa de penser à ce que les deux sorcières venaient de lui annoncer.

Quels étaient ses pouvoirs, quand allaient ils se déclencher?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait, elle sentait une présence . Elle se mit à regarder derrière elle et à avancer plus vite, quand soudain elle heurta quelque chose de sur.

\- Doucement ma belle, dit une voix qu'elle reconnaisait bien.

\- Oh Klaus,tu m'as fait peur, dit elle en soufflant un bon coup

\- Je suis désolée, alors comme ça c'est ton truc, de te réveiller le matin et de foncer droit sur les beaux blonds, dit il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle sourit.

-Non en fait j'avais peur que quelqu'un me suive.

\- Et pourquoi ça? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas? Commença t il a s' inquieter.

\- Eh bien...

\- Caroline?

-Je préfère te le montrer, dit elle.

Elle posa sa main lentement sur la joue de Klaus tandis qu'il voyait tout ce que lui avais dis les sorcières sur sa véritable nature. Il revint à la réalité en enlevant la main de Caroline de sa joue tout en la gardant dans sa main.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline, personne ne te fera du mal, dit il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Mais...Klaus...Je ne sais plus...avec ce Damen et tout ce qui avec...Je

\- Chut, ça va aller, dit Klaus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Caroline déversant toutes ses larmes, elle en avait besoin.

POV CAROLINE

Je pleurais de toutes mes forces dans le bras de Klaus quand je décidais de relever la tête.

Il me regardait avec ses yeux profonds, il était magnifique avec sa barbe de quelques jours des lèvres pulpeuses.

Quand tout à coup il s'approcha de moi.

\- Klaus..., je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses lèvres etaient sur les miennes.

Un baisers tendre et fiévreux qui me saisit. Mes jambes flagoelaient que je le sentis attraper ma taille fermement.

Je rompis le baiser tout en posant mon front sur le sien.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda fixement.

\- Rien ne t'arrivera Caroline, je te le promet.

J'attrapais ses mains avec fermeté.

\- Je sais, dis je en ne blotissant dans ses bras rassurants, je sais.

Merci pour tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction. Pour ceux qui ont lu journal d'un vampire le royaumes des ombres est tiré de la bas, j'espère que ca ne vous dérangera pas trop!!


	6. Chapitre6

**Love Klaroline: Ça c'est de la review!!** **Merci pour tes reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et pour tous tes conseils, j'espère que tu aimeras cette parties et j'attends ta review avec impatience!** **Aurore89: Contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que tu aimeras aussi cette suite!**

POV KLAUS

Après avoir déposé Caroline chez elle, je m'étais directement enfermé dans mon atelier à boire. J'avais donc un frère? Qui était aussi puissant que moi? Était ce dont ce vampire aux pouvoirs de sorcier?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais prévenu Kol qui m'avait dit qu'il était plus sur qu'il reste en Arizona avec Davina, Rebeckah arriverait dans les prochains jours, Freya restait en Nouvelle-Orléans avec Keelin tout en essayant d'en savoir plus. Elijah, lui était aussi abasourdi que moi.

Je devais absolument protéger Caroline si Damen voulait lui faire du mal.

POV CAROLINE

Après ce qui s'était passé hier avec Klaus, je ne pensais même plus à toute cette situation. Après toutes ces années je l'avais embrassé, encore!

Je ne savais pas quoi pense de tout ça.

Demain avait lieu la journée des fondateurs et depuis plusieurs années, je parrainait la cérémonie en tant qu' ancienne Miss Mystic Falls.

Je sorti donc du manoir en direction du manoir pour régler quelques détails avec le maire. Je marchais quand soudain je sentis ma gorge me démanger. La sensation se faisait de plus en plus désagréable, que j'en sortait des râles de douleur, ma vison devenait flou et mes membres s'engourdisaient, ma tête était prête à exploser.

POV DAMEN

A mon arrivée, j'avais décidé de parcourir les alentours quand je la sentis. Elle était tout près. Plus j'avancais plus je sentais sa présence.

Après quelques minutes je la vis. Une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle était magnifique. J'entrepris alors de sondé son esprit, tels étaient mes pouvoirs de sentinelle, j'avais la capacité de percevoir l'esprit de tout en chacun, de les orienter dans une direction quelconque. C'était une jeune fille normale, qui avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie de vampire et connu de multiples décès. Elle avait un caractère bien trempée mais j'aimais ça. Les défis, j'adore!

Dans ma fouille, j'oubliais que c'était extrêmement douloureux.

Je me stoppa quand je l'entendis souffler et que je m'avanca.

\- Bonjour, dis je avec un grand sourire

\- Bon..jour, dit elle encore secouée.

Elle leva ma tête et m'observa.

\- Excusez moi, on se connaît? demanda t-elle.

\- Non je ne crois pas, je m'appelle Damen, dis je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ecarquilla les yeux et commença à reculer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Caroline je ne te ferais pas de mal, dis je en avançant doucement

\- Recule, ne t'approche pas de moi, dit elle paniquée.

Je m'elançait vers elle quand on s'interposa en moi et elle.

POV CAROLINE

Je reculais, prise de panique quand Klaus se plaça devant moi.

\- Bonjour mon frère, lança Damen.

\- Bonjour Damen, je te conseille de ne pas la toucher.

\- Mais qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de toucher à ta princesse, affirma t'il en me regardant. Allons prendre un verre et parler de tout ça, et en profiter pour faire connaissance, tu n'aimerais pas faire un bain de sang quand même, avec tous ces passants... dit il avec un regard qui laissait passer le message qu'il n'hesiterai pas à tuer des innocents..

Quelques minutes après je me trouvais dans le vaste séjour de mon hybride en la compagnie de Klaus, Damen et d'une blonde qui m'était inconnu, elle me semblait très hostile. Je ne sais pas si Damen me voulait vraiment du mal, mais une chose était certaine est qu'il était très séduisant.

Il était assez grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs. Il portait une veste en cuir. Il avait le meme style que Klaus.

\- Comme je disais tout à l'heure mon frère, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal, à condition qu'elle n'interfere pas dans mes affaires et que toi tu en fasse de même.

\- Je trouve que tu es bien présomptueux. Tu te trouves dans ma ville et tu te permets de faire des requêtes, s'enerva Klaus.

Pendant un moment le silence tomba quand soudain Damen lança un couteau à Klaus qui l'attrappa aussitôt, pour ensuite se saisir de la femme blonde.

A mon tour, moi aussi je fus saisi à la gorge par Damen.

\- Si tu fais un mouvement je la mords, et tu dois savoir combien les morsures de loup garous sont fatales pour les vampires,dit l' hybride tout en ayant les yeux qui passaient à la couleur ocre.

\- Si tu fais ca je t'assure que je lui arrache le coeur, dit il alors que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et qu'il reserrait sa prise sur mon cou tellement que je n'arrivais plus respirer.

Klaus brisa à l'instant la nuque de la femme et s'approcha.

\- Laisse la partir, dit Klaus les yeux qui revenait à la couleur normal et qui semblait être prêt à attaquer.

J'entendis Damen soufflait un coup tandis qu'il diminuer sa prise sur moi jusqu'à me laisser partir.

Je me jettais dans les bras de l' hybride tandis que mon assaillant s'en allait à vitesse vampirique.

\- Je vais le tuer ce...

\- Klaus, dis je alors qu'il baissait le regard lentement sur moi, s'il te plait, reste.

Il me regarda longuement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Je me jetait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il ne repondit pas alors je me reculai.

Tout un coup il se reprit et prit d'assaut mes lèvres.

POV KLAUS

Je pris d'assaut ses lèvres tout en la collant un peu plus à mon torse. Je flashai à ma chambre tandis que je lui enlever sa veste et son chemisier et alors qu'elle s'efforcer de détacher mon pantalon et de déchirer ma chemise.

Je la plaqua violemment contre le mur, elle en sorti un gémissement de douleur, puis hé m'attarda à décrocher son soutien gorge. Je la soulevait par les jambes tandis que ses mains serait partout sur mon torse. Je la déposait sur mon lit tandis que je degrappher son soutien gorge et lui enlevait sa culotte. Elle m'embrassa violemment, tandis que mon érection se faisait de plus en plus pressante.

Je la penetrai sur le champ alors qu'elle gemissait de plaisir. Elle se campronait à mes épaules violemment en enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans ma peau quand je bougeait.Je m'ecroulai sur elle pendant qu'elle caraissait mes cheveux. Nous ne tardons pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Alors? Qu'avez vous pensez du Klaroline? De Damen ?

Dites moi tout!!!


	7. Chapitre 7

**LoveKlaroline: J'aime tes reviews de plus en plus!!! Pour te dire Damen est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, il fait une apparition dans ce chapitre, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses. Pour Jessica, au fil du temps elle prendra une plus grande importance et aura un impact sur la fiction. Contente que tu air apprécié Le Klaroline. Continues à ne faire de longues reviews!!**

 **Klaroline love: Merci pour tes petits commentaires ils ne font tres plaisirs!!**

POV KLAUS.

Je me reveille le matin, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir repensé à mes activites de la nuit dernière. Elle était là, la tête posée sur mon torse. J'entendais sa faible respiration, signe qu'elle était toujours endormie. Je regarda mon téléphone et je vis qu'il était déjà onze heures. Je me mis alors à déposer de petits baisers dans son coup pour qu'elle se réveille.

\- Mon amour, dis je sensuellement.

\- Hum..., un melange de "laisse moi dormir" et " ne t'arrête pas"

Je continuais mes baisers quand je la sentis attraper mes cheveux. Je relevait la tête pour la voir sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, lui demandais je en l'embrassant.

\- Rien, dit elle avec un grand sourire, puis en m'embrassant.

Elle me demamda l'heure qu'il était quand je lui annonçais qu'il était 11 heures.

\- 11 heures, s'écria t-elle. Je dois y aller Klaus.

Je lui bloquait l'accès avec ma main recouvrant sa taille.

Elle rigolait tandis qu'elle s'efforçait à me repousser, elle réussit à passer en dessous et mis son peignoir.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu viens, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

La matinée s'annoncait très bien.

POV CAROLINE

Je me trouvais chez le maire Powell pour les derniers détails de la journée des fondateurs. Je présenterai la cérémonie, et elirai la Miss Mystic Falls. J'avais demandé à Klaus de ne venir qu'à la soirée qui aurait lieu après.

POV DAMEN

Ma rencontre avec Klaus s'était trouvée plus tumulteuse que je le pensais. J'avais réussi à avoir une conversation avec Elijah, qui était resté calme et qui me semblait avoir même un peu de sympathie. Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais pas à sonder leur esprits, ils étaient trop complexes, surtout de celui de Klaus.

La fille, elle, m'intriguait. J'avoue que comme technique de séduction, vouloir lui arracher le coeur laisser à desirer mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je viens de découvrir par Jessica que un démon, Shinichi avait débarqué sur terre, et utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire entretuer les vampires et meme les humains, il avait déjà essayé dans le royaume des ombres, mais son pouvoir était trop faible la-bas. Ici, il pouvait se servir de la magie de plusieurs sorcières.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Rebekah, doit venir et j'aimerais lui parler avant mon cher frère Hybride.

De ce pas, j'essaye de la localiser et je la trouve dans un bar à la sortie de la ville, ce n'était pas compliqué elle émet une grande source d'energie.

Je la trouve entrain de boire un verre de Whisky, alors que m'assoit près d'elle.

\- Bonjour, lui dis je avec un sourire

\- Bonjour, me dit elle. Je peux vous aider.

\- Non mais, je suis sur que tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

J'avais montrer à Rebekah tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, ma transformation, le fait que j'etais une sentinelle et que je vivais au royaume des ombres.

Quand j'eus fini, elle me regarda longuement. A un moment j'ai cru qu'aller me gifler quand tout à coup elle me prit dans ses brase en réprimant des sanglots.

\- Je n'imagine pas à quel point, tu as du te sentir seul, se mit elle a pleurer.

Au début je ne comprenait rien de la situation, je restait donc stoïque avant de refermer mes bras sur elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, me dit elle.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je, moi aussi petite soeur.

POV CAROLINE

La soirée battait son plein et presque toute la ville était la. Le conseil seul des fondateurs n'avait pas disparu et j'en faisait maintenant parti. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je reviens à la réalité quand deux mains puissantes encerclerent ma taille.

Je me retourna pour l'embrasser, alors que je mettais mes mains autour de son coup.

-Tu es magnifique, dit il.

\- Merci, dis je, tu n'es pas mal toi non plus.

Effectivement, ce soir je m'étais mise sur mon trente et un. Je portait une robe noir bustier, qui mettait en valeur ma poitrine. Nous parlions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le maire prenne la parole et prononce son discours à l'intention de la journée des fondateurs.

\- Cher membre de la ville merci pour être venus nombreux nous sommes réunis ici pour honoré la fête des fondateurs qui se fait aujourd'hui depuis plus de 150 ans je tiens aussi à féliciter la Miss Mystic Falls en titre Miss Éléonore pour son incroyable parcours. Maintenant, assez de tergiversations. Profiter de la soirée et dansez!

Sur ceux de la musique commença à résonner et nous devient trouver chacun a partenaire évidemment je prie le bras de Klaus et nous commençâmes à danser je maintenais mes mains sur son cou tandis que lui avait les siennes sur mes hanches nous nous mouvions tout en maintenant le regard. Vint le moment où nous devions changer de partenaires Klaus me fit tourner alors que j'arrivais dans les bras d'un homme.

Je levais les yeux et découvrit que cet homme n'était d'autre que Damen.

\- Bonsoir Caroline, tu es ravissante ce soir, dit il.

\- Merci, mais évites de me regarder comme ça, ou je risque de vraiment être désagréable avec toi .

\- Je suis désolé de la tournure qu'à pris notre dernière rencontre.

Je le considéra longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un de ces multiples hommes arrogants qui avaient l'habitude de mentir comme ils respiraient .

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire me souffla-t-il a l'oreille tellement que je tressailli.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit qui sort de ta bouche, lui dis- je avec le maximum de constance possible.

Il resserra tout d'un coup son étreinte sur moi et me dit

\- Caroline, c'est très important, me dit il et je me figeas.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Claudie-080102: Premierement je tenais à te remercier. Je suis hyper contente que tu ai aimé tous mes chapitres. Dementieva est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui va devenir des plus important, pour Caroline et Klaus ils sont vraiment ensemble ce qui change du show ! Pou le royaume des ombres les informations viendront au fil de l'histoire. Et pour les horaire je n'en ai pas précisément mais j'essaye de poster au max dans les dix jours. Je ne fais pas comme les auteurs qui attendent trois mois! Si il y a un imprévu, je le dirai!** **LoveKlaroline: Merci toujours d'être une fan si gentil. J'adore tes reviews et elles sont très captivantes. Pour Démon, oui il reviendra mon objectif est de faire revenir tout le petit gang de Mystic Falls un à un ne t'inquiète pas je ne delaisserai pas la relation Caroline!!** **Petit Clein d'oeil à LucyAvengersFan sue je ne vois plus, j'espère que tu reviendras par ici pour me dire ce que tu en penses, l'espoir fait vivre.**

POV CAROLINE

Damen, me regardait intensément et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me noyer dans son regard envoûtant.

Je jetais des coup d'oeil de temps à temps à Klaus qui commençait à bouilloner. Sa mâchoire se contractait, ses muscles étaient tendus et s'il n'était pas devant une assemblée, je suis sur qu'il aurait broyé cette pauvre femme qu'il tenait dans ces bras. Je regardais Damen et il compris, je pris donc congé et alla rejoindre Klaus qui buvait son cinquieme verre de vin.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir avec lui, il est dangereux, me dit il étrangement calme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis je ne lui caressant la main, il voulait juste s'excuser.

\- Écoute moi bien Caroline, dit il en me fixant et en déserant mes mains. C'est un Originel, double d'un sorcier, il est aussi puissant que moi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire et ce qu'il nous veut donc s'il te plait fais à attention.

Je hochais la tête, face aux inquiétudes de Klaus. Il prit mon visage entre ces mains et me gratifia d'un doux baiser.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Klaus décida qu'il se faisait tard et que je devais rentrer.

Le trajet se passa calmement, jusqu'à que je me rende compte que nous n'allions pas à la pension.

\- Klaus?dis je dans l'incompréhension

\- Oui, mon amour? dit il le sourire aux lèvres

\- Ou tu m'emmène? Ce n'est pas le chemin de la pension.

\- Et bien, puisque nous sommes ensemble, il était évident que tu enmemages avec moi, il avait maintenait un sourire pas possible et il faisait comme si c'était tout était tout à fait normal.

\- J'espère que tu blagues Klaus, ramene moi chez moi, tout de suite Klaus.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais venir tes affaires pendant que tu t'occupais de ta petite fête, dit il en détournant enfin le regard.

-Caroline, me dit il en s' arrêtant visiblement nous étions arrives au manoir, mais je n'avais rien vu après ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour que et moi ce soit possible, mais je veux faire que ça marche, me dit il maintenant mes mains fermement dans les siennes.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Klaus pris alors mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes avant de me conduire dans ma nouvelle maison.

Je montai les escaliers et je retouverai cette demeure que j'avais entrapercu auparavant.

Klaus me conduisit à sa chambre qui était aménagé dans un goût et un luxe digne d'un originel. La chambre était dotée d'un lit gigantesque au milieu de la chambre et d'une salle de bain attenante qui laissait place à beaucoup d'imagination.

Je me deshabilla et alla m'installer dans lit où Klaus m'attendais déjà. Je me couchai sur sa poitrine et respirais son odeur enivrante. Je l'entendis me souhaiter une bonne nuit, et je lui répondit par un baisers sur son torse et je m'endormis sur le champ.

Je sentais les rayons de soleil qui éclairaient ma peau, mes yeux papillonnait avant de les ouvrir avec la surprise de ne pas trouver Klaus. Je l'appelais sans réponse, frustrée de ne pas le trouver avec moi. Je me tournais pour découvrir sur ma table de chevet un mot oùil stipulait qu'il avait rendez vous avec Elijah cette après midi.

Je me résignais et allai prendre une douche.

Je decendis un peu et pris une poche de sang, mais des l'instant où le sang toucha mes lèvres je le recrachai, cette poche devait sûrement être pourrie, j'en prie une autre et l'opération se renouvela sans que je puisse avaler une seule goutte de sang.

Ma dernière poche de sang datée d'hier soir, je pouvais attendre avant de retourner à l'hôpital pour en prendre de bien plus fraîches.

Je me décidais à sortir et aller au Mystic Grill pour boire un verre. A peine entré je reconnu Damen entrain de savourer un verre de whisky, alors je me retoutnzjs pour partir quand presque arrivée à ma voiture je le trouvais devant moi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin !? lui dis je, exaspérée de le voir ici et maintenant.

\- Il me semble que j'avais quelque chose à te dire hier soir.

\- Oui hé bien, je ne veux pas savoir, ça vaut beaucoup mieux.

Il m'attrappa le bras fortement et me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

\- Écoutes moi, je suis un originel au même titre que Klaus, alors deviné quoi mon hypnose marche sur toi, alors si tu ne te calme pas et que tu ne me montres pas un plus de respect je vais devoir user de mes pouvoirs contre toi ma belle.

Je le regardais, pétrifiee, les yeux embués.

Il me lacha et pris un sourire narquois.

\- J'ai besoin que tu actives tes pouvoirs, dit il en me souriant

\- Pardon? ne comprenais je pas sa question.

\- J'ai besoin que actives t'es pouvoirs pour voir de quoi tu es capable et en quoi tu pourrait me servir.

\- Tu es grand malade! Criai-je.

D'abord je ne sais pas faire ça et ensuite je ne suis pas ton jouet.

Il epoudta une poussière invisible de sa veste et s'en alla.

-Tu as intérêt à faire ça vite avent que je ne te force à le faire Caroline. Je m'elancais à sa poursuite, quand un mal de tete atroce me foudraya.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps Caroline, tu devrais te dépêcher, me dit il en se penchant vers moi.

\- Je viens de lire dans ton esprit, je vois que ça a déjà commencé. Tu n'arrives plus à boire du sang. Saches que c'est parce que tu n'es toujours pas une Sentinelle et tant que tu ne le seras pas tu ne reussiras à boire aucune goutte de sang.

Je suis sur que Klaus sera ravi de te donner le sien pour compenser, dit il en caressant ma joué du bout des doigts.

\- Ce serai tellement dommage de blesser ce si jolie visage.. il dit cela et je tombais dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Chapitre 9

Claudie-080102: Merci,Merci,Merci!!!!! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier d'aimer tant mon histoire et mes personnages! C'est vrai que Damen n'as pas été très charmant envers Caroline :) Malheureusement, Il est un originel autant que Elijah ou Rebekah donc on ne connaît pas pour l'instant de moyens de de le tuer. Ne changes pas tes reviews plus elles sont longues plus j'adore!! :p. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et de Klaus, surtout:p

POV Klaus

Je m'étais levé de bonne heure pour aller rejoindre Elijah qui voulait s'entretenir avec moi à propos du nouveau membre de notre famille.

Je me trouvais, dans un restaurant à la sortie de la ville, devant Elijah qui avait privatisé l'établissement.

\- Etait- ce vraiment nécessaire? lui demandais- je, agacé

\- Oui, mon cher frère. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous avons tout les deux un autre frère qui de surcroît est un vampire Et un sorcier, donc je crois qu'il était nécessaire que la conversation qui va suivre ne tombe pas dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- J'en conviens, mon frère. Alors dis moi ce que tu penses de ce Damen. Pour ma part des que je trouve un moyen de le tuer, je lui arrache le coeur de la poitrine, dis je avec un sourire.

\- Nilklaus, s'il te plait, dit-il avec une pointe de stupéfaction. Il semble,ne pas vouloir nous faire de mal et en plus Rebekah l'a trouvé sincère et tu sais qu'elle a don pour ça.

\- Désolé Elijah de ne pas trop faire confiance aux dons de notre soeur quand il menace Caroline de mort et qu'il essaye de m'imposer des règles dans ma propre ville, m'exclamai-je

\- À ce que je sache, tu étais comme lui à tes débuts. paranoïaque, vaniteux et extrêmement méfiant même avec les membres de ta propre famille. Klaus, laisse lui une chance.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me levait.

\- Je ne pourrai pas Elijah, dis je en m'en allant.

Je me dirigeait vers le manoir en espérant trouver Caroline la- bas. En m'approchant j'entendis, des pas, et une respiration lente, signifiant que quelqu'un dormait. Je me precipitais, quand je trouvais Damen entrain de boire un verre de whisky.

\- Ou est- elle m'ecriai- je tandis que mes yeux passaient à la couleur or.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ellle va bien. elle fait juste un petit somme, dit il avec sourire. Je dis juste venu pour te parler.

\- Tu as deux secondes pour parler avant que je ne décide de t'arracher le coeur de la poitrine, dis je en m'approcahnt dangeureusement de lui.

Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et avait l'air naturalement calme. S'il n'arrêtait pas je suis sur que je ferai un carnage.

\- Caroline, dit-il

\- Quel est le problème avec Caroline, ne serait ce que elle en haut inconsciente parce que tu lui a fait je ne sais quoi!? dis- je en esssyant de garder mon calme.

\- Calme toi Klaus, railla-t-il, elle est juste endormie, rien de plus. Par contre, ce dont je suis venu de parler. avant que tu m'agresse sauvagement, est qu'elle entrain de mourir.

\- Franchement je te trouve encore plus pathétique que tu ne l'est déjà MON FRÈRE, dis je ironiquement. Tu as réussi à convaincre Rebekah, encore ça, je n'étais pas très surpris elle a toujours était ouverte, mais des l'instant où tu as réussi à mettre mettre le doute dans l'esprit d'Elijah, j'ai su que tu etétais dangereux. Et maintenant tu veux me faire croire qu'elle est entrain de mourir, tu...

\- Klaus, ta réputation te précède, ta paranoïa n'a donc pas d'égale dit il en se levant. Caroline doit achever sa transformation en sentinelle et pour cela elle doit activer ses pouvoirs tant que ce ne sera pas fait, elle ne pourra pas boire de sang.

Je te conseille de faire vite avant qu'elle ne se desseche.

Des son départ je me dirigeai vers l'étage pour voir Caroline. Elle était allongée, ses cheveux, couleur or qui recouvrait l'oreille, elle m'apparaissait comme un ange. Je m'approchait d'elle et caraissait sa joue. Je la voyais petit à petit reprendre connaissance quand elle ouvrir les yeux sur moi.

\- Klaus, dit elle en se redressant.

\- Chut, Chut, tout va bien...Repose toi, ça va aller je te le promet lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Je montais sur le lit et la serrait dans mes bras tandis qu'elle pleurait.

\- Je vais mourir, me demanda-t' elle.

Je la regardai et me pencha pour lui donner un baiser passionné

\- Pas tant que tu seras avec moi, chuchotai-je en la serrant plus fort.

POV EXTÉRIEUR

Caroline se réveilla en sentant les rayons de soleil sur sa peau, et les mains protectrices de Klaus sur sa taille.Sa tête était enfouie dans son cou et il semblait paisible. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et se demandait comment elle allait faire. Soit elle activait ses pouvoirs ou elle finissait desséchée. La décision allait être difficile mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Caroline se détache tout doucement de Klaus en évitant de le reveiller et alla prendre une douche.

Elle sortit et se mis à marcher. Les sorcières qui étaient venues la voir avaient affirmer qu'elle avait une connexion mentale et émotionnelle avec Damen. Elle s'assit à l'écart sur un banc et se détendit. Par un quelconque procédé. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur lui. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces, mais rien ne semblait se passer. Lors d'une énième tentative, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Bonjour ma belle, dit Damen en souriant, toujours habillé en noir.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait une heure que j'essaie, dit-elle en soufflant.

\- Et moi, ça fait une heure que je te regarde, trimer, s'esclaffa-t-il .

\- Ne me dis pas que tu étais là depuis le début?! se scandalisa-t-elle.

Damen ne put répondre tellement qu'il trouvait la situation comique.

-Bon quand tu auras terminer, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.Elle attendait qu'il se calme pour poursuivre.

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aides...à ...devenir une Sentinelle.

\- Très bien, douce Caroline. Il se leva. Je t'invite à me suivre,... et tu devrais aller te changer, ça va être physique.

Caroline passa à la pension, se changer, par peur de passer au manoir et fila directement chez Damen. Il lui avait demandé de la retrouver dans le grand domaine comparable à celui des Salvatore.

Lui aussi s'etait changé et arborait une tenue de sport.

Caroline approchait de lui, quand il prit sa main et la déposa sur son torse. Elle le regardait fixement.

\- Tu sens ça, c'est mon coeur, oui je sais j'en ai même si ça ne se voit pas.

Caroline était gênée de la situation mais l'ecoutait avec attention.

\- C'est le centre tout, chez un être vivant, la douleur, la passion, l'amour et tu vas devoir essayer de faire circuler toutes ces émotions partout en toi. Ça doit faire deux jours que tu n'as pas bu de sang, je vais essayer de réduire la sensation de soif quand nous aurons fini. Je sais que tu ne pourra pas le faire pour l'instant, mais on va essayer d'accord.

Caroline se laissa guider et se maintint devant Damen qui pointa son doigt vers sa poitrine. Tout à coup elle se sentit paralysée et une douleur fulgurante la traversa de partout.

-Damen... Arr...ete, essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

Damen cessa tout mouvement pendant que Caroline s'effondra au sol, une main sur sa poitrine. Elle respirait bruyamment, en essyant de chercher de l'air.

Damen s'approcha de Caroline en lui demandant de se calmer.

\- J'étouffe..., souffla-t-elle

\- Caroline, hé ,hé , écoute moi, lui fit il en posant les mains sur ses joues. Tout cela se passe dans ta tête tu dois te calmer. Concentre toi sur moi. Regarde, dit-il en lui faisant toucher sa joue, moi je suis réel. Progressivement,elle retrouva sa respiration lente et régulière.

\- Merci, dit-elle à Damen, en essayant de se lever mais elle tomba à la renverse quand Damen la rattrappa de justesse et la porta dans ses bras.

\- Aller, ma jolie, je crois que tu as besoin de repos, chuchota-t-il tandis que Caroline, fermait les yeux.

POV KLAUS

Après m'être réveillé sans trouver ma douce dans mes bras, je me décidai à retrouver Freya au Mystic Grill. Elle venait d'arriver et avait une subite envie de voir son frère. -Bonjour Grande soeur, dis je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Heureuse de te revoir Nilklaus, dit-elle.

\- Je suis venue te parler de notre problème Marcel, me dit elle avec désespoir.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, dis je en sirotant mon verre de bourbon.

\- Je crois avoir trouver un moyen de le depouyer de son vampirisme.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, dis je en tournant ma tête.

\- Après m'être longtemps posé la question, j'ai trouvé la réponse. C'est Vincent qui a effectué le sort et il était très loin de posséder les pouvoirs ancestraux de notre mère. Considérant cette hypotese, le vampirisme de Marcel n'est qu'un sort parmi tant d'autres avec un bonus.

\- Ça veut dire que tu peux l'annuler.

\- Non, j'ai une autre solution, mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas te plaire.

\- Dis, moi Freya, je suis prêt à tout, m'impatiente-t-ai-je.

\- Le sort doit être...syphonné.


	10. Chapitre 10

Claudie-080102: Je dois dire que tu as fait fort. :p!! Effectivement Damen appelle Caroline "ma belle", ça c'est parcequ'il est très séducteur et que c'est un playboy!(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑. Elijah à toujours été très classe, et ce qu'il avait à dire à Klaus était de la plus haute importance ( enfin c'était juste pour parler d'un frère :p) J'adore tes reviews et écrit les aussi longues que tu veux!!!.

P.P.S: J'adore ton sens de l'humour

Je te parie que d'ici le chapitre 20 tu detestera moins Damen que maintenant!!! ( Enfin j'espère )\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽/

Klaroline love: Merci beaucoup:p

POV EXTÉRIEUR

Caroline se trouvait dans le séjour de Damen, face à un verre de sang.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça,dit-elle en se levant.

\- Bon sang, Caroline, si tu ne fais pas ça tu vas mourir, enfin, devenir sèche comme une crêpe, dit il se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Tu me demandes de boire ton sang, le temps que j'active mes pouvoirs, le partage de sang est beaucoup trop...intime!,... hors de question que je fasse ça, dit elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Je préfère continuer à essayer de faire circuler mes émotions, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres qui puisse m'aider à activer ces satanés pouvoirs, dont je n'ai même pas demandé la présence, s'exapera-t-elle en s'en allant.

POV KLAUS

Je me trouvais dans le manoir entrain de dessiner quand j'entendis la porte claquer, quelques secondes plus tard, Caroline venait l'embrasser pour me demander comment j'allais.

\- Ou étais-tu, dis je en ignorant sa question.

\- J'étais partie voir Damon, il voulait avoir de mes nouvelles, affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

\- Caroline, dis-je en relevant son menton.

\- Je suis aller voir Damen, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi, criai-je

\- Il voulait juste m'aider à activer mes pouv...

\- Tu es partie le voir sans m'en parler,...c'est bon, dis je, en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je pris ma voiture et roula jusque chez Damen en defoncant la porte.

Mon frer..., il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui collais mon poing dans la figure. Il se releva en essuyant le sang qui voulait de sa lèvre fendue.

\- D'accord tu veux te battre, on va se batre!!

Il sauta sur moi pour me donner un coup de poing que j'evitais de justesse quand je tordis son bras. Il se degagea de moi, en me mainenant par la gorge. Je dévoilai mes crocs de loup garous et le mordis au bras.

Il vacilla en arrière avant d'effectuer un mouvement avec sa main alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traversait ma tête. Je me relevais avec peine pour lui donnais un coup de poing quand Caroline flasha à toute vitesse et se trouva devant moi.

-Klaus, calme- toi s'il te plait, me demanda t-elle en me fixant. Je la fixais dans les yeux, tandis que mon poing se baisser lentement.

Mes yeux reprirent leur couleur normale et je flashai pour m'en aller.

POV CAROLINE.

Je me trouvais seule avec Damen, une morsure au bras, tandis que Klaus s'en était allé. Je me tournais vers Damen qui était fixé sur sa blessure.

\- Excuse moi, dis je en évitant son regard, tu as juste essayer de m'aider et... Tout ça c'est à cause de moi, je suis vrai...

\- Chut,.. dit Damen. Ce n'est pas grave, il fallait aussi que je m'attende à la rivalité fraternelle, ça existe depuis de siècles. Deux frères, se battant pour une fillle...

\- Damen, il n'y a pas de rivalité fraternelle parce que je suis avec Klaus, dis je en étouffant un rire.

\- Peut être, mais il n'aura jamais ce que nous avons toi et moi, dit il en se rapprochant de moi puis de mon oreille. Nous somme liés, souffla-t-il.

Après être sortie boulversee de Damen, je me retrouvais au manoir, ou Klaus se trouvais assis un verre à la main.

-Klaus, dis je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Non, Caroline, je ne veux rien savoir, dit-il en ne m'zdressznt même pas un regard.

La situation prenait des proportions énormes pour rien du tout, alors je décidai de jouer carte sur table.

\- Klaus, j'en ai assez. Écoute moi, Je ne peux plus avaler une goute de sang et ça me rend faible. Même s'il y a un but derrière, pour l'instant il n'a fait que m'aider à me sauver la vie.

Il n'y aura jamais que toi Klaus, dis je alors qu'il se tournait vers moi.

"-Je t'aime Klaus !"lâchais-je d'une petite voix fébrile.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"fronce t-il les sourcils

"-Je t'aime !"répétais-je

Il comble l'écart rapidement entre nous et vient s'emparer de mes lèvres et je réponds à son baiser avec tout autant d'avidité et de fougue. Je ne distingue même pas qu'il nous entraine ailleurs, je le comprends seulement lorsque j'entends la porte de notre chambre claquer.

Ses mains impatientes déchirent mon tee-shirt et mon jean subit le même sort. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau , mon corps entier s'échauffe. Il me plaque contre le mur m'arrachant un cri, mes jambes enroulées à son bassin.

Il ne se montrera pas aussi tendre qu'il a pu l'être à notre première fois mais peu m'importe, j'ai besoin qu'il soit lui-même et de savoir où je vais . D'un geste habile il décroche mon soutien-gorge, faisant glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras avant de le laisser choir sur le sol. Ses lèvres prennent d'assaut ma poitrine et la pression de sa langue et de sa bouche sur les pointes sensibles m'arrachent un cri alors que ma tête bascule en arrière pour venir frapper le mur. N'en pouvant plus mes mains s'agrippent sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt pour le lui retirer. Son intimité caresse la mienne et je ressens toute son excitation , dur comme une barre en acier. Mon propre bas-ventre est en train de se liquéfier sur place tout en criant famine.

Appuyée contre le mur , j'entends la boucle de sa ceinture se libérer . Son pantalon descend le long de ses jambes et mon shorty en dentelle se retrouve en lambeaux. Sentant son intimité contre ma chair humide, mes ongles pénètrent la peau de son dos pour me préparer à son intrusion. D'une poussée habile il est en moi et je n'ai pu retenir une plainte rauque lors de son entrée. C'est à la fois si bon et si douloureux que la sensation est étrange. Ses vas et viens sont si puissants et rythmés qu'ils m'arrachent à chaque poussée un gémissement toujours plus intense. Des ondes délicieuses remontent de mon bas-ventre pour s'étendre dans chaque muscle de mon corps.

Je ne sais même pas comment nous avons atteint le lit , je suis bien trop perdu dans le plaisir qu'il me donne. Mon cerveau s'est mis en mode veille, seul mon corps a pris le contrôle du pilotage automatique. Il aspire mes gémissements quand ses lèvres prennent avec voracité les miennes. Lorsque mes jambes viennent s'enrouler plus étroitement sur ses hanches c'est lui cette fois qui pousse un grognement. Nos corps sont en plein ballet se conduisant tous deux aux portes de l'orgasme.

L'orgasme nous transporte tous les deux , il explose me rendant fébrile et molle semblable à une poupée de chiffon .

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il.


	11. Chapitre 11

Claudie-080102: Tout d'abord j'espère que ton devoir de science se passera bien. Ensuite, je vois que tu n'es pas très fan de Damen. Je comprends, il drague Caroline et très sur de lui trop parfois :p. Mais j'ai toujours un espoir que tu l'aimes un peu plus tard. Je dois dire que tes longues reviews m'ont manqués au chapitre précédent, n'hésite pas à les écrites aussi longues que tu veux, elle sont passionnantes et très constructives. xD

Bisou! 3

LoveKlaroline: Ravie, de te revoir après tout se temps tu m'avais manqué. Alors oui, je comprend qu'il y ait quelque chose qui t'attire chez lui, il est mystérieux et c'est fait pour. J'ai hâte que tu me dises ce que tu penses de la relation Klarolie. Merci pour tes reviews je les adores toujours autant!!

Klaroline love: Merci beaucoup.

POV KLAUS

Je me reveillais petit à petit en me sentant bien et en m'en trouvant dans une grande sérénité.

Ma douce était allongé sur mon torse sa main droite surplombant ma poitrine. Un instant je me mis à la devisager et à me demander comment j'avais pu en arriver là. A être en la présence d'une si merveilleuse femme.

Ma plainitude se ternit en pensant aux problèmes auxquels je suis contraint. Marcel voue une haine féroce contre ma famille et n'hésitera pas à venir s'en prendre à ma famille et à Hope. Son séjour avec Rebekah se fait long et il est temps qu'elle rentre. Avec ce que Freya m'a dit je ne vois qu'une solution. Elle me brise le coeur mais les jumelles de Caroline ont ce pouvoir et pourrait éliminer la menace.

Mais je n'en ferait rien. Je n'imagine pas le risque et le danger auxquels elle les exposerait.

Pour l'instant je me focalise plutôt sur le problème de ma douce.

Elle ne s'en plaint pas mais je sais que la faim commence à être douloureuse. Mon sang d'hybride que je lui fais ingurgiter tous les jours ne suffit plus.

La seule solution est qu'elle deviennent une Sentinelle et je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne peut pas le faire seule, je devrais me forcer à accepter l'aide de ce fourbe pour que son état s'améliore.

Perdu dans mes pensées je sens Caroline remuer et ses yeux papilloner sur ma poitrine.

\- Bonjour me dit-elle, la.voix encore endormie en m'embrassant doucement.

\- Comment ça va? lui demandais-je

\- J'ai des crampes d'estomac et ma tête me fait mal, j'ai vraiment besoin de me nourrir, affirma-t-elle en laissant courir ses doigts le long de mon corps.

-Je sais, dis je en lui relevant le menton. Allez, leves toi. On prend une douche et on va voir Damen, je ne compte pas te regarder te dessecher alors qu'il y'a une solution.

\- Mais..., amorca-t-elle.

-Hep, on se tait Mademoiselle Forbes, dis-je en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou. On prend une douche avec l'homme le plus sexy de la terre, et après tu pourra parler.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais je l'interrompit en l'embrassement brutalement sur la bouche en la transportant à vitesse vampirique dans la salle de bain.

POV CAROLINE

Une heure après un moment exquis sous la douche avec Klaus, je me trouvais devant la maison de Damen avec un hybride qui fulminait déjà.

\- Tu as dit sue tu te controlerais, dis je en le voyant les poings serrés.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il. Allons-y

Nous entrames dans la maison suis tait en réparation après tous les dommages causés par Klaus la veille.

Il se tenait droit et imposant derrière moi tandis que j'appelais Damen de ma voix sachant qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de crier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je trouvais Damen, le même tee shirt que la veille, les yeux cernés, et le visage transpirent.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es un hybride, mais ton poison est relativement puissant, dit-il en titubant.

Je regardais Klaus qui ettouffait un rire devant la souffrance de Damen qui faisait les frais de la morsure.

\- Si ma morsure n'était pas plus puissante que les autres je n'aurais pas cette réputation, dis Klaus alors que la sentinelle venait de tomber au sol.

Klaus attrapa un verre qui était sur une table et y versa un peu de son sang. Il s'accroupit et le tandis à son frère. Ce dernier but goulûment le nectar alors que Klaus se réjouissait d'être en position de supériorité.

\- Merci, dit Damen en se relevant. Cela devenait pénible.

Après que Damen ait retouvé ses esprits et que le venin se fasse supportable, il était revenu avec une tenue plus convenable et une allure décontractée comme à son habitude.

-Alors, on a changé d'avis Klaus?! Parce que Caroline, dit-il en me regardant, je veux bien t'aider mais si c'est pour me faire mordre je passe mon chemin.

\- Je suis venu ici, pour que tu l'aide. Caroline m'a dit que tu vous aviez commencé quelque chose mais qu'ensuite elle avait perdu connaissance.

En effet, dit Damen qui prenait place sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. J'ai essayé de faire circuler ces émotions partout dans son corps mais cela ne semble pas fonctionné.

Elle devra les activer toute seule, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Par contre pour la sensation de sang je peux faire quelque chose.

Damen s'approchant de moi et mis ses mains sur mes tempes, pendant que Klaus regardait la scène attentivement. Pour le calmer je pris sa main et la serra dans la mienne et lui donna un petit sourire.

Damen sembla agacé par ce geste est repris de suite une expression impassible.

-Je vais rentrer dans ton esprit et l'inciter à oublier la sensation de faim. Ton état ne s'améliorera pas, mais tu n'auras pas envie d'attaquer des humains pour te nourir.

Je tiens à te prévenir. dit-il en me référant fixement. Ce sera douloureux.

A ces mots, ma tête ce mit à me faire mal violemment et soudainent s'arrêter.

\- C'est fait, dit la sentinelle.

-Merci, dis je la tête encore s lecouer tandis que Klaus m'aider à me lever en meme tenant par mes bras.

-Cette sensation de haut le coeur partira bien vite, c'est normal, affirma Damen.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie accompagné de Klaus, quand j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête

\- Au revoir, douce Caroline.

Je me retournais pour le voir me faire un clein d'oeil et le ver son verre.

Je sortais, troublée, par ce qui venait de se passer. Venais- je vraiment d'entendre sa voix dans ma tête. Je crois que je commencais à halluciner à cause des effets de la faim.

POV Damen.

Je promenais dans la forêt sous ma forme de corbeau quand une forte source de magie me transperca et me fut reprendre ma forme initiale. Je tombais au s'il et vu Shinichi.

\- Bonjour Damen excuse moi pour ces désagréments, je voulais te faire redescendre, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, retourné au royaume des ombres, tu n'as rien à faire ici, dis-je le regard menaçant.

\- Je ne suis ici que de passage, je prends la sentinelle et je m'en vais.

Shinichi était un démon, il agit les cheveux noir avec du relief vert et des oreils relativement pointues.

Ses yeux étaient jaunes et son regard vitreux. Il ne se permettait cette apparence qu'en ma présence et arborait un autre visage parmi les humains.

\- Elle est à moi, dis je en m'approchant de lui, tu ne la touchera pas.

-J'imagine alors que nous avons un désaccord.

Il me sauta dessus mais j'esquissait de justesse un geste pour le degager vers un arbre. Il se releva rapidement se rua sur moi avec une férocité déconcertante tandis que je lui administrer un grand mal de tête avec mes pouvoirs.

J'entendis des pas venir de derrière, quand je l'aperçu de minuscule créatures ressemblant à shinichi mais en beaucoup plus petit s'appretaient à m'attaquer.

Je dégageais une grande charge d'énergie tandis que les bestioles s'en allait et que Shinichi reculait.

\- Je l'aurais par tous les moyens, murmura-t-il en disparaissant dans le noir de la forêt.


	12. Chapitre 12

Claudie-080102: _Enfin le retour de reviews numérotées! Je n'attendais que ça!! Ravie que tu es apprécié le moment Klaroline du début, c'était pour faire un point de tout ce qui se lassitude dans la vie de Klaus et aux problèmes auxquels il allait être confrontés._

 _Pour Damen, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas :) Je comprends que tu puisse ne pas l'aimer c'est normal, je m'attendais à des retours sur lui de ce genre. Et oui, Damen se trouve agacé de ce petit geste entre Klaroline ;) ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que lui et Caroline on une connexion qui prendra de l'ampleur quand elle deviendra une Sentinelle, donc un lien se crée entre eux et sur le moment il s'est senti exclu, mis à l'écart._

Shinichi, lui est un démon du royaume des ombres, qui prend sa source de pouvoir ici sur terre en puisant dans plusieurs lignées de sorcières, et pour une raison qu'on ne connaît pas encore veut enmmener Caroline, je suis d'accord "Elle est resté ou elle est" xD.

P.S: Tu as raison on ne brise pas une tradition, et c'est comme ça que j'aime les reviews: longues et numérotées :p!!! et j'espère que tu t'es bien dopé au Klaus!!

LoveKlaroline: _Ravie de te revoir, ne te sous estime pas, tes reviews sont très importantes à mes yeux !!! Je suis contente que tu es apprécié la petite réflexion de Klaus au sujet de Marcel et surtout de l'effet que Damen te fait. On dirait qu'il y en a une qui devient fleur bleue...!!! Oui, pour ma part c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et qui est un fil conducteur pour la fiction._ Effectivement Shinichi est un personnage que j'ai voulu reprendre car il m'as plus. Tu as donc lu les livres ??? A mon avis il est pire que Katherine et Cade. Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et n'arrête pas t'es reviews:p

The Harvest Girl: Hello, I have read your review and i want to thank you for that. I do understand english very well because i went there many times :p. I'm happy that you like my story and be sure I'll continue it, dont worry about it xD!! I wish you keep follow the story.

I will surely desapoint you, but i dont really love Davina, I'll tell you why, but so do you I' m a huge klaroline shipper. Tell me about this chapter !!!

klaroline love: Merci beaucoup, tes petits mots sont encourageants!!!

Marianne000

POV Damen

Je rentrais énervé et désemparé de ma petite promenade nocturne qui s'était terminée en combat avec ce démon. Il semblait avoir été clair sur ses intentions envers Caroline. Il la veut. Ça ne m'étonne pas, une Sentinelle sur terre c'est quasiment inédit; en un milennaire personne n'as vu une chose pareille. La situation se fait de plus en plus alarmante. Il faut de tout urgence que je fasse quelque chose. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas ma porte s'ouvrir sur Jessica qui était apparemment revenue du Royaume des ombres.

-Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi j'espère? dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Non. pas du tout. lui repondis-je pensif.

\- Je n'aime pas ce Klaus, me dit-elle alors que je pose les yeux sur elle.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Klaus est aussi puissant que moi, peut être même plus, son côté loup-garou et impressionnant, malgré son enferment pendant tous ses siècles cela n'a pas affecté sa puissance.

Je me retounais vers elle, tandis que je venais de me rappeler quelque chose d'important.

\- Klaus pourrait te tuer avant même que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il se passe. S'il te plait, dis je en mettant une de mes mains sur sa joue, ne te mets pas en danger.

Je m'en allai dans ma bibliothèque chercher l'information qui venait de surgir de mon esprit, quand je réalisai ce que je devais faire. Je n'avais plus le choix, la situation exigeait des mesures radicales.

En cette matinée, je décidai de faire quelque chose que je regretterai surement mais il le faillait.

Je me dirigeai vers chez Klaus, quand je vis Kol sortir de ladite maison.

POV KOL

J'avais décidé il y a quelques jours de rentrer à Mystic Falls, je dois l'avouer mon frère me manquait. Ma relation avec Davina battait de l'aile donc j'avais décidé de venir seul. J'arrivais assez tot dans la journée quand, je rentrais dans la maison et je n'entendis que de lentes respiration. Je montais à l'étage, et là, je trouvais enlacés et emmitoufflés dans les draps mon frère et ce qui me semblait être la blonde que Klaus courtisait il y a des années: Cari...,Carm...Caroline! voilà, je ne pensais pas qu'il la conquerait un jour, mais il y a un début à tout.

Je les secouait dans le lit alors qu'ils gemissaient d'agacement.

Klaus releva la tête, surpris de me trouver ici.

\- Kol, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici??? Il disait ça en couvrant Caroline qui était assez dénudée.

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas vu les prunes, dis je en ettoufant un rire.

\- Bonjour douce Caroline, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus?

\- Très bien, merci, me dit'elle assez gênée de la situation. Tu pourrais nous laisser le temps de porter des tenues plus décentes.

\- Oui, que suis-je bête!! dis j'en amusé de leur tête.

POV KLAUS

Cela faisait une heure que Caroline piquait des fous rires aux blagues de Kol, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon frère rire de bon cœur avec une femme sans qu'il veuille après boire son sang ou couchait avec elle. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand il se stoppa net.

Je m'approchai de la porte quand je vis Damen devant Kol, se toisant.

\- Klaus, tu peux dire à notre petit frère de se pousser s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi, ferai-je ça, qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Il dit qu'il doit voir Caroline.

\- Je trouve, dis-je en m'approchant d'un air menaçant, que tu tournes un peu trop autour de ma copine. Elle n'as pas besoin de toi pour activer ses pouvoirs, plus maintenant du moins.

\- Il dévoila ses crocs et mordit Kol au cou qui ne manqua pas de riposter en lui collant le poing à la figure. Le combat dégénéra vite en brisant tous les meubles du séjour et en détruisant tout sur notre passage, Kol avait eu la nuque brisée et nos forces étaient quasi équivalentes. Pendant ce temps Caroline nous criait d'arrêter en pleurant. J'amorcais un mouvement quand je tombais dans l'inconscience.

POV DAMEN

Le combat commencais à prendre de l'ampleur et je ne me sentais pas l'envie de me prendre une autre morsure. Je brisai la nuque de Kol et peu après celle de Klaus. Je me tournais vers Caroline qui me regardait terrifié.

Je m'approchait d'elle regrettant déjà ce que j'allais faire.

POV KLAUS

Je me réveillai, les yeux injectés de sang, pensant à toutes les manières possibles de le mette en pièce. Je me retournais voyant Kol toujours inconscient et cherchais Caroline du regard.

Je me levais et accourrait vers elle les yeux larmoyant.

 _Ce n'etait pas possible...Elle ne pouvait pas être morte._

Devant moi,se trouvait une Caroline toute déssèchée, avec un pieu planté dans le cœur.

Son coeur ne battait plus mais je l'appelai tout de meme faiblement, ne voulant pas y croire. mais rien. J'arrachait le pieu en bois, en espérant qu' elle se reveillerait, mais rien.

 _Elle était morte._

 _Je restait la à la regardait sur le sofa les yeux fermés et le visage livide et sans expression quand tout à coup_ ,

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux._

-Caroline, la prenais- je dans les bras tandis qu'elle respirait difficilement.

\- Ça va allait, je te le promets, lui dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Elle ne disait rien et elle semblait ailleurs.

-Caroline?

Elle leva le regard et me regarda lascivement avant de baisser me regard. Face à cette vision affolante et désespérant de ma douce je la pris dans mes bras et je l'enmenais dans notre chambre et la laissai seule pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

 _La situation m'échappe... Le pieu était bien planté dans sa poitrine elle était morte._

Je mettais ca sur le compte de son statut de sentinelle, mais neanmoins il fallait que je sache réelement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je montais dans la chambre pour trouver Kol qui s'était réveillait, tenant la main de Caroline, lui répétant des mots réconfortants.

Alors que Kol lui parlait, elle grimacai et regardai la lampe. Tout d'un coup elle brisant la lampe de sa main. Nous la regardions surpris de ce geste alors qu'elle se levait précipitamment.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre de l'air, dit-elle en sortant du manoir.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Claudie-080102: Salut,j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es toujours en pleine séance de dopage au Klaus! XD Je suis de ton avis, je n'aime pas du tout Tyler, il m'enervait avec son côté loup garou et à vouloir briser son asservissement à Klaus!! " JE DECLARE L'OUVERTURE DU CLUB DES PS" Et oui j'ai adhéré à la secte ( très restreinte, mais quand même une secte :p !!!)_ _Je comprend que tu puisse détester Jessica, elle est assez insolente et imprudente, elle prend Klaus pour un vampire qui se la pète parce qu'elle n'a connu que Damen comme supervampire._ _J'avoue que faire que Damen brise la nuque de Klaus et de Kol, c'était pas cool!!!_ _Mais j'avais trop envie de voir ta tête ( enfin de l'imaginer) XD._ _A ce point là si tu enleves deux point à Damen à chaque chapitre on va finir pour ne plus avoir assez de chiffres pour que tu en enleves :')_ _Effectivement Damen a poignarder Caroline, mais pourquoi?!!??_ _A ce point là?? Il ne mérite même plus son prénom, pauvre de lui, tu lui a brisé le coeur Claudie!!!_ _Caroline à brise la lampe parce que ses émotions sont amplifiées donc elle a été perturbé au petit bruits que les vampires sont tout à fait capables de percevoir s'il se concentrent._ _Et oui je comprend bien le langages emojis, version clavier, tu n'es pas la seule, si tubes folle moi aussi !!! :)_ _PS: Moi aussi quand je lis tes reviews je note, ce que je vais te répondre, nous avons beaucoup de points communs à ce que je vois!!! ;)_ _Pour la longueur des reviews, après m'en avoir donner une comme ça pour le chapitre précédent, je n'en attends pas moins, plus longue, plus longue, plus longue.!!!_ _C'est toi maintenant qui doit me prendre pour une folle;)_ _Et pour tes petits bobards à tes parents, je te promets de garder le secret._ _Motus et bouche cousue!!!!_ _PPS: J'avais juste envie d'en mettre un!!!_ _Klaroline love: Heureuse, que tu ait apprécier l'arrivée de Kol._

POV CAROLINE

Je sortais du manoir précipitamment, voulant m'eclaircir les idées.

Je marchais dans la rue sans réelle destination quand je le sentais en face de moi. Je relevais la tête pour le trouver avec sa veste habituelle noir et des yeux emplis de pitié.

Je me mis à pleurer et me jetai dans ses bras, tandis qu'il me serrai fort. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes tandis qu'il me réconfortait. Mes ongles accrochés à sa veste en cuir et campronnée à lui comme à une bouée de secours, Je deversais toutes les émotions qui se chamboulaient en moi.

 **Flash-Back**

Je regardais les corps de Klaus et Kol par terre en pleurant à chaude larme.

Damen me regarda et je crus désseler du désespoir.

-Caroline, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculais vivement, en lui criant de se tenir à distance. Je pleurais toujours quand je l'entendis.

 _S'il te plait calme toi._

Aussitôt je m'apaisa, tandis que je le regardais fixement dans les yeux. Je devinais qu'il m'avait influencée.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasse confiance.

J'amorcais une phrase quand il me stoppa net, en me prenant la main.

\- Nous somme liés maintenant Caroline, je peux lire en toi autant que tu peux lire en moi.

Je regardais dans son esprit et n'y trouva rien que de la tristesse.

Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je mes yeux semblables à des revolvers.

\- Tu ne pourra pas transformer en sentinelle.

 _Pourquoi ça?_

\- Je vois que tu sais déjà comment ça fonctionne la discussion par telepathie, dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

J'ai lu dans un ouvrage du royaumes des ombres, qui parle de sentinelle terrestre. C'est très rare mais c'est arrivé une fois il y a trois millénaire.

D'après ce que j'ai compris tu es trop faible pour pouvoir désormais faire quoi que ce soit.

Il faut donc que tu devienne une Sentinelle d'une autre manière.

\- Et qu'elle est-elle...cette manière ?

-Tu dois mourir, affirma-t-il les yeux parsemés de désespoir.

\- Quoi? dis je prise de panique en reculant.

\- Tu dois avoir du sang de sentinelle dans les veines et mourir, comme une transformation en vampire.

Je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qui se passait maintenant. J'allais devoir mourir pour ensuite revenir en tant que sentinelle et si ça ne marchait pas? et si je ne revoyait plus Lizzie et Josie ? et Klaus? et Damon? Bonnie?

Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner mais si je me laisser mourir ca n'arrangerait pas les choses. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais même pas remarqué les larmes qui coulaient sur ma joue recueillis par les fins doigts de Damen.

Je relevais la tête quand il mis une main sur ma joue.

\- Ça se passera bien, affirma-t- il.

\- Comment on va faire ça, dis je.

Il ne répondis pas et mordus dans son poignet avant de me le tendre.

\- Tu dois avoir du sang de sentinelle dans les veines avant tout.

À ces mots, je mordis dans son poignet et aspira le délicieux nectar qui coulait dans mes veines. Je voulais m'arrêter mais, la main qui me caressait les cheveux et le goût irrésistible de ce sang m'en empêchait. Il me stoppa et se détournant de moi pour casser une chaise en bois et prendre un des pieds. Je devinais aisément qu'il allait l'utiliser comme pieu, pour que je meure, encore.

\- Je vais canaliser ta peur et la douleur, tu ne sentiras rien, me rassurait-t-il.

Il s'avancait devant moi et pointa le pieu vers ma poitrine.

\- S'il te plait, ne restes pas là quand tu auras... tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne ...

\- Klaus et Kol vont se réveiller et vont avoir envie de te tuer, autant que tu ne sois pas la.

\- Très bien.

Il avanca le pieu vers moi tandis que je fermais les yeux.

 **Fin Flash Back**

À force de pleurer, je n'avais, même pas remarqué, que Damen m'avait ramené chez lui et que nous étions installé sur le canapé, moi blottie dans ses bras et lui m'enfermant de tout son corps.

Je ne savais pas honnêtement, ce que je faisais avec lui, en ce moment mais je savais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

 _Ça va._ me demanda t- il

 _Je crois,_ répondis-je simplement

POV DAMEN

Caroline était la dans mes bras, tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour l'enfermer dans une bulle de sérénité.

Je sentit qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand Jessica, entra dans la pièce. Elle me lança un regard mauvais, mais je n'y prêta pas attention en lui faisant signe de sortir. Cela faisant une heure qu'elle pleurait et c'est maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à s'endormir je n'aillais pas gâcher ceci pour les comportements puériles de Jessica.

Vérifiant qu'elle était bien endormie, je me dégageait lentement en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se reveille pas. Je la prenais doucement dans mes bras et l'enmenait dans une des chambres de l'étage, ou elle serait plus confortablement installée.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus moi-même, c'est la toute première fois en tous ces siècles d'existence, que j'ai pris aussi soin d'une femme aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Je la déposait aussi doucement que possible sur le lit moelleux et rabbatit les couvertures sur elle.

Elle semblait si troublée. Ses yeux étaient plissés et elle faisait un cauchemar. Je me concentrais sur elle, à l'attira à de meilleures songes.

Je pris congé et alla retrouver Jessica dans sa chambre. Vu ses bras croisés et les yeux qui étaient braqués sur moi, elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur joyeuse.

\- Je t'écoute, me dit-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, elle allait mal et je ne l'ai fait que pour la reconforter.

\- Damen...Par pitié pas à moi! s'excama-t-elle. A près tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je te connais.

Tu n'as jamais fait attention aux femmes à part quand tu voulais planter tes crocs dans leur coups.

\- Il suffit..., dis- je alors que je commençais à m'énerver.

\- Et tout ça, pourquoi ? Pour une petite pimbeche blonde qui se croit tout permis et..

-Arrête Jessica..

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial à part qu'elle se tape un hybride...

\- Si, tu dis un mot de plus, dis je alors que mes yeux laissaient apparaître leur veines et que je m'approchais d'elle, je ferai quelque chose que je regretterai, alors arrête de parler.

POV JESSICA

Je regardais Damen, les yeux larmoyants. Après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il n'avait jamais osé me parler comme ca et ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. Il me regarda froidement et sortit de ma chambre sans le moindre dernier regard pour moi tandis que je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, cette femme n'allait pas tout gâcher après toutes ces années.


	14. Chapitre 14

Claudie-080102: Salut, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je dois dire qu'avec ta dernière review, je n'ai plus eu trop le courage d'écrire mais je suis la !!. Bon pour le passage de Caroline chez Damen, ce n'était pas prévu. Elle marchait dans la rue et ils se sont vus. Ce qu'il faut retenir c'est qu'ils sont liés et que cette connexion est très particulière et donc il ressentait la douleur de la transformation de Caroline. Elle n'avait pas envie que Klaus et Kol le tue parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. Si il n'avait pas pris la décision de lui planter un pieu dans le coeur elle serait morte.Ne t'inquiète pas je ne tuerais pas Le Klaroline, ce couple est sacré et dans mon podium il est à la première place. Damen s'est permis de l'influencer pour la calmer puisqu'elle était agitée mais rien de choquant.

PS: J'aurais entendus tous les surnom de Damen possibles avec toi!!!

 _Love Klaroline: Merci Merci Merci!!!! Je suis contente que tu ait apprécié la maniere dont Damen prenait soins de Caroline cela était fait exprès pour pouvoir avancer dans leur relation._ _Tu as raison d'avoir peur ê Jessica on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire, tu verra dans ce chapitre._

 _Bisous xoxo. Dans l'attente d'une belle review._

POV CAROLINE

J'étais agitée et j'étais en sueur, je faisais un cauchemar, j'en étais sur, mais je ne voyais rien, tout était noir et sombre. J'entendais des bruits mais ils étaient éloignés. Je voyais des ombres mais elles disparaissaient aussitôt que j'essayais de m'approcher.

Tout d'un coup je levais ma main, pour attraper, ce qui me semblait être un bras.

POV JESSICA

Je ne supportais plus l'attrait que Damen avait pour cette garce, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour l'empêcher d'interferer dans ma relation que j'ai avec lui.

Je le vois dans ses yeux, elle l'intéresse. Après tout ces siècles passés ensemble c'est la première fois que je le vois regarder une femme avec tant de tendresse. Il semble se soucier d'elle et lui porter une grande attention.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a de plus que moi.

Après ces réflexions, je me dirige, un pieu en bois à la main, vers sa chambre avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à ses jours.

Je la vois remuer. une pellicule de sueur sur le visage alors que j'approche de plus en plus le pieu vers sa poitrine, alors qu'il s'appretait à transperser sa chair, elle ouvre les yeux et m'attrape violemment le bras, j'essaye de riposter avec ma main gauche mais d'un geste souple elle m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me relève quand Damen entre dans la pièce et ne regarde les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il se passe.

Je me relève pour attaquer quand, je me sens tomber dans l'inconscience.

POV DAMEN

Je regarde Jessica, se relever pour asséner un coup à Caroline, alors que je lui brise la nuque.

Elle a essayé de me planter un pieu dans la poitrine, me dit-elle calmememt.

Je l'aurais tuée si tu n'étais pas arrivé.

Elle se retourna lentement et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour moi. Je desscendit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, je l'interpellais.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demandais je en descendant les escaliers.

\- Je rentre, dit-elle en me regardant fixement, je n'aurais pas du venir.

Je m'elancais pour la rattrapper mais je l'entendis.

S'il te plait.

Je la laissai donc partir.

POV CAROLINE

Je partais de chez Damen, me trouvant fatiguée de tout ça. Cette Jessica qui avait essayé de me planter un pieu en plein coeur, ma récente transformation, les choses que cela entraînaient, j'étais troublée.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquait même pas la présence de Klaus devant moi, qui semblait surpris de me retrouver dans cette état alors qu'il était de coutume de me voir rire et sourire plutôt que d'avoir les traits fatigués.

Il s'approcha de moi et baissait les yeux vers moi, cherchant une approbation de mon état, aussi mentale que physique.

\- Je vais bien, lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je vais le tuer, me dit-il le plus sérieusement possible. Je le découperait en petit ...

Je le coupais en mettant ma main sur sa joue et en l'embrassant.

\- Ramène-moi s'il te plait, lui dis-je alors qu'il m'emportait à vitesse vampirique.

Je me reveillais le lendemain, entourée des bras de Klaus, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais bien et je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il engagea un mouvement pour sortir du lit, alors qu'il m'informait de la presence de Kol en bas.

\- Si on ne descend pas vite, il va monter nous chercher, me dit-il en m'embrassant les cheveux.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir du lit. alors je jouait la carte de la séduction.

Je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse, en veillant à bien prendre le temps de dessiner tous ses muscles parfait. Je le sentais tressaillir alors que j'en profitais pour monter à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu as raison, on devrait descendre, lui dis je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

J'arretais cette douce torture alors qu'il attrapait mes poignets et me plaqua sur le lit pour m'embrasser sur la bouche sauvagement tandis qu'il laissait ses mains vagabonder sur tout mon corps.

\- Vous descendez oui, au lieu de faire mamours, nous entendimes la voix de Kol, tandis que Klaus soufflait d'agacement et qu'il se levait en me tendant la main.

J'enfilais un peignoir et nous le rejoignimes en bas.

Des qu'il me vu, il se rua sur moi pour me demander comment j'allais.

\- Je vais bien, lui assurais-je.

\- On va le tuer, ne t'inquiète...

\- À propos de ça, je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez de mal, Aucun de vous, dis je en me tournant vers Klaus.

Kol s'approcha dangereusement se moi et me regarda fixement.

\- Il a du entrer dans tête pour que tu penses ça ou tu es devenu folle chérie.

Pour les convaincre, je leur racontais tout ce qui s'était passé, en ommetant bien-sûr la partie ou je communiquait avec lui par télépathie.

\- Très bien, dis Klaus, c'est cette femme que je tuerais alors, elle a asseyé de te tuer Caroline et je ne changerai pas d'avis, affirma-t-il.

\- Klaus..., amorcais je quand nous entendimes des pas retentir dans l'entrée, des talons.

POV KLAUS.

Caroline s'arrêta de parler après que nous ayons entendu des pas de femmes venant de l'entrée. C'était elle, elle aurait pu prévenir, quand même tout Rebekah. Elle apparut dans la pièce, en robe surplombée d'une veste en jean et de talon aiguille et le plus important, elle tenait à sa main Hope.

\- Papa, cria-t-elle.

Elle se jetait dans mes bras tandis que je la serrai forts dans les miens.

\- Est ce que ça y est, vous êtes ensemble me dit-elle.

Je rigolais en lui rappelant que tous le monde dans cette pièce avait une oreille surhumaine.

\- Oui, lui dis-je en regardant Caroline.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle en se dégageant de mes bras. C'est pour ca que tante Rebekah et moi avons amené des cadeaux.

Elle titira une valise de je ne sais où et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

\- Nous avons amené des ombres des bouteilles d'alcool pour papa et oncle Kol, dit-elle alors que je regardais Rebekh.

\- Elle n'y a pas touché, je te le jure Nik, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je disais donc, nous avons aussi, des livres pour oncle Elijah, quand il va venir, et surtout, mon cadeau préféré, dit-elle en souriant, des robes en tout genre pour tante Rebekah, Caroline et moi.

Après qu'elle eut fini, une chose me rendit bouche bée. Caroline avait pris Rebekah dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Elles parlaient de manière anodine comme si elles avaient toujours été les meilleures amies du monde.

A force de les fixer, cela attira l'attention de Rebekah.

\- Ah oui, on a oublié de vous expliquer, dit-elle. Caroline et moi nous sommes vues pendant quelques mois. Pendant que j'avais la garde de Hope, je suis venu à Mystic Falls pour que la sorcière Bennet fasse un sort de protection et c'est là que nous avons sympathiser.

Je l'ecoutais attentivement et me retrouvais soulagé de cette avoeux. Je ne me voyais pas faire avec deux blondes en furie dans cette maison plus Kol.

POV CAROLINE

Ce soir c'était la pleine lune et Klaus semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude. Nous étions allongés tandis que je caressais son torse pour le détendre.

\- Tu sais que j'ai des pulsions de meurtre ce soir, me dit-il alors que je riais.

\- Je n'en doute pas Klaus, mais tu ne tues personne aujourd'hui, s'il te plait.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien quand il se leva brusquement. Il tourna en rond dans la pièce en regardant à gauche et à droite sans arrêter.

\- J'arrive, mon amour.

Il sorti à vitesse vampirique du manoir.

POV DAMEN

Je me trouvais dans la forêt quand Shinichi apparut devant moi, suivi de près par Klaus.

\- Tu t'es souvenu, lui demandais-je.

\- Évidemment, me dit-il.

\- Je suis venu pour la fille, affirma Shinichi.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà affirmer que il en était hors de question.

\- Très bien discutons alors, Damen. Des personnes bien moins généreuses que moi, pourrait s'en prendre à elle, et lui faire du mal Malgré ses pouvoirs de sentinelles, elle reste une mortelle.

\- Attend, intervint Klaus. Pourquoi tu nous dis tout ça. Il gagne du temps nous dit-il. Le manoir.

Nous flashames au manoir pour le trouver embués de veine de Vénus et d'une substance que nous ne trouvons qu'au Royaume des ombres.

Je rentrais pour trouver Klaus entrain de tuer quelques vampires alors que Kol faisait sortir Rebekah et Hope. J'appelais Caroline de son nom quand elle me répondit faiblement.

Je la retrouvais par terre, en train de suffoquer.

\- Caroline, l'appelais-je alors que je caressais sa joue tendrement, affligé de la voir ai si

\- Je ne vois plus rien, me dit-elle.

Je m'appretais à lui répondre quand Klaus apparu elle la pris dans ses bras.

\- Je ne vois plus rien Klaus, pleurait-elle.

\- Ça va aller, luit dit-il alors qu'ils sortait du manoir.


	15. Chapitre 15

_LoveKlaroline: Merci pour ta review! Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant Damen, ne vous inquiétez pas, Caroline n'est pas du tout aveugle :p.Je suis ravie que tu ait apprécié le retour de Hope et Rebekah, je trouve qu'il manquait de personnages féminins. Je suis d'accord, Shinichi mérite une bonne de raclée. Bisou et dis moi ce que tu en penses!!!_

 _Claudie-080102:_ Hello!!

Tu as raison je devrais peut être les mettre ensemble Jessica et Damen. Je suis contente que tu ait apprécié le retour de Hope, et j'ai ris de tout mon corps des que tu as parlé du petit des démons des ombres. Ne t'inquiètes pas he ne rendrais pas Caroline aveugle, effectivement ce serait trop dommage.!!!!

PS: Tu as raison ca sent fort le Happy ending, mais je crois qu'il seront juste ami à mon plus grand regret. Mais mon cœur palpite quand même.

P.S.S: Il m'y a que toi pour perdre sa review!!! :)

xxxCass : Je te souhaite la bienvenue et je suis très heureuse que tu apprécie l'histoire, dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !!!

POV KLAUS

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer nous nous étions tous dirigés vers la pension Salvatore.

Je m'étais assuré qu'Hope allait bien, mais j'avais préféré que Damen altére ses souvenirs.

Je me trouvais dans la chambre de Caroline ou celle-ci se trouvait en position assise, un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Ça va mieux? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi je ne voyais plus rien?

\- Parce que c'est de la faune des bois, apparut Damen, cela te prive de ton sens le plus cher.

\- Et pourquoi ma vue est revenue, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai juste annulé le sort, affirma-t-il nonchalamment. On doit aller le trouver, me dit-il. Si on le laisse s'enfuir il reviendra.

\- Je ne vais pas partir et laisser ma famille ici, toute seule, m'indignai-je.

\- Je te signale que c'est la mienne aussi, mais si on ne vas pas à sa recherche, qui sait ce qu'il fera, me répondit-il en me fixant.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu ait montré un quelconque intérêt pour " cette famille" durant plus de dix siècles, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est maintenant que tu as décidé de jouer au frère bienveillant, c'est plutôt le rôle d'Elijah, lui répondis je le venin perceptible dans ma voix.

Je le voyais me regarder, sans sourciller, tandis qu'qu'il levait son poing et l'ecrasai sur ma mâchoire.

Je ripostai immédiatement en lui rendant son coup.

Il s'apprêtait à me frapper quand Caroline apparut devant moi

\- Ça suffit dit-elle en s'interposant entre nous. Il y a Hope dans la maison et toute le monde est fatigué. Vous ne voyez pas que c'est ce qu'il veut, vous déchirer. Je crois que nous devrions tous aller dormir et on verra pour Shinichi demain, affirma-t-elle.

J'écoutais attentivement Caroline. mes yeux plantés dans ceux de Damen. Il paraissait jubilé de la situation. Je serrai les poings, en essayant de refouler une pulsion de lui écraser son visage sur le mur et de pouvoir me repaître de la couleur de son sang qui recouvrirait le mur immaculé de blanc.

\- Klaus, m'appela Caroline... Klaus? repeta-t-elle.

\- Oui mon amour, tu as raison, dis je le sourire en coin, nous devrions nous reposer. la nuit à été longue.

POV CAROLINE

Après, la nuit agitée qui s'etait déroulée, tout le monde avait décidé de vaquer à des occupations beaucoup plus amusantes. Rebekah était parti faire du shopping avec Hope, Kol allé dans un bar et j'avais réussi à convaincre Klaus d'aller avec Damen, pourchasser Shinichi, malgré sa réticence à me laisser seule.

J'avais décidé de sortir m'aerer l'esprit quand je sentis un pieu, atterrir sur ma jambe gauche. Je me relevais rapidement et regarder autour de moi quand quelqu'un se jeta sur moi. Je me retrouvais par terre, Jessica sur moi un pieu à la main

\- Salut Caroline, ça faisait longtemps, me dit-elle en essayant d'enfoncer le pieu dans ma poitrine.

Je réussi à me degager mais elle me plaqua à un arbre. La colère était palpable dans ses yeux. Elle voulait vraiment mettre fin à mes jours.

\- Arrêté de résister, j'ai 900 ans de plus que toi, et puis quand j'aurais fini je m'attaquerai à Hope puis je m'occuperai de tes deux petites filles, me souffla-t-elle a l'oreille.

A ces mots une rage m'envahit mais, je me trouvais affaiblit par le pieu qu'elle ne cesser de retourner et d'enfoncer dans ma poitrine.

Du sang coulait de ma bouche et mes yeux penaient à rester ouverts.

\- C'est dommage, j'aurais voulus m'amuser un peu plus longtemps, mais tant pis, ricana t' elle en retirant le morceau de bois pour le planter tout droit vers mon coeur.

Tout d'un coup, une force incommensurable m'assaillie et je rattrappa sa main en plein vol, je la projetta au loin.

Sans savoir pourquoi. Je prononcais le mot "destruction" et des ailes apparurent dans mon dos. Elles etaient grandes, noires et majestueuses, de toute beauté. Elle me surplombaient et se deployaient fièrement, alors que tout ce qui se trouvait autour se voyait desintegrer aussi bien les arbres que l'herbe du sol.

Je me j'étais alors sur elle, en volant avant de lui asséner un coup viollent au visage. Je ne lui laissait même pas le temps de se lever que je la projettais au loin. Je reviens alors vers elle et reussit à plonger ma main dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était en sang et n'arretais pas de gémir de douleur. Je m'appretais à lui arracher le cœur quand j'entendis sa voix.

\- Caroline, arrête, me dit Damen.

Je ne fis pas attention à ses paroles et continue à déplacer mon membre quand une douleur assaillit ma tête.

J'abandonnais la tentative de tuer Jessica pour prendre ma tête entre mes mains et tomber au sol.

Mes ailes se retractèrent et la douleur s'arrêta.

Je repris mes esprits tout en me dirigeant vers Damen.

\- Je vois que tu as activé tes pouvoirs. enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit il d'un ton las.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de la tuer, lui demandais je la rage palpable.

\- Je la connais de puis presque un millénaire je n'allais pas te laisser la tuer pour un caprice, me dit-il avec nonchalance.

Fortement exaspérée par son attitude, ma main se leva et s'abatit sur sa joue.

\- Pour un caprice, tu dis?? Elle a menacé de tuer mes filles et Hope et toi tu te permets de parler de caprice? criai- je.

\- Caroline..., esseya-t- il.

\- Non, ça suffit, je la trouverai et je la tuerait moi-même, et si je dois passser par toi, je le ferais, dis je en m'en allant.

\- Caroline..., repeta-t-il en m'attrapant le bras. Tu dois rester au manoir pour l'instant tu as déchaîné une quantité phénoménale d'énergie et ça a du attirer des créatures de toutes sortes...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, j'ai Klaus, lui dis-je dédaigneusement.

 **Alors?? Je suis sur que ce chapitre fera beaucoup d'heureuse dites moi tout !!!!**

 **Qu'avez vous pensez du pouvoir de Care??**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews!!!**


	16. Chapitre 16

**LoveKlaroline:** Contente que tu appréciés, la transformation de Caroline en sentinelle, c'est vrai que Jessica y ait aller un peu fort. La dernière phrase j'avoue qu'elle était faite pour toute mes lectrices qui avaient peur que je détruise le Klaroline et plus c'est vrai Caroline n'as pas besoin d'aide alors qu'elle a Klaus et toute la famille originelle pour la soutenir.

Je vois qu'une part de toi est un peu triste pour Damen, je suis désolée mais il devait souffrir un peu... XD!!!

 **Claudie-080102:** Hello!!!

Pour les multiples coups de poings que se donnent Damen et Klaus je crois que c'est normal, il y a une femme entre eux, il ne tiennent pas à elle peut être de la meme façon, mais une femme et deux hommes ca ne fait jamais bon ménage!!!

Jessica voue une haine féroce à Caroline, et n'a cessé de vouloir la tuer c'est sur que ce n'est pas la meilleure technique, mais bon c'est Jessica...

J'ai hâte que tu découvre les nouveaux pouvoirs de Care et que tu me dises ce je tu en penses, t'en aura de l'action XD!!!!!!

La phrase de la fin, c'était un petit Clein d'oeil, vive le Klaroline !!!!!

PS: J'attend avec impatience, la saison 5 et je suis sûre qu'il y aura un peu ( pas beaucoup) de scène Klaroline mais je crois que s'il se remettait ensemble juste en quelques épisodes ela ferait un peu trop bâclé!!!

Sur ce bisou!!!!! Xoxoxo

POV Damen

Après les événements avec Caroline, je retrouvais Klaus dans une petite forêt à 30 km de Mystic Falls. Il était dans une cabane et torturait un vampire.

- **Dis-moi ce qu'il projette de faire tout de suite,** lui dit Klaus en lui versant un seau de verveine sur la tête.

L'homme était un vampire, et il hurlait à plein poumons. Son corps était en sang et son vista e défiguré.

- **Je vais parler, je vais parler..** dit-il avec les yeux entrouverts. qui ruisselaient de larmes.

\- **J'écoute,** dit Klaus avec des yeux carnassier.

\- **Je ne voulais pas te trahir Klaus... mais le démon est venu et m'a proposé de jeter dans le manoir de... de ...**

 **\- La faune des bois,** fini je.

 **\- Oui voila c'est ça. Et en échange il soignait ma soeur atteinte d'un cancer.** Il se tourna vers Klaus.

 **Je ne voulais vrai...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l' hybride lui arracha le coeur de la poitrine. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde choqué par cet acte violent, j'en ai fait tout autant. Mais Niklaus semble différent quand cela concerne notre famille ou ... Caroline. Il les aime. J'ai vu sa puissance et son manque évident de compassion pour ses ennemis. Je dois faire attention, il ne prend pas encore pour un membre de sa famille, je ne crois pas pouvoir le battre en combat singulier.

Mais il est mon frère, quelque part je tiens à lui et je sais que lui aussi.

 **\- Alors, comment vont-ils?... Damen...**

Perdus dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Klaus n'avait cessé de m'appelé.

\- **Heu... Excuse moi... Ils vont bien et Caroline a...,** bafouillai-je.

\- **Caroline a quoi?** me pressa-t-il.

 **\- Elle a activé ses pouvoirs,** raillais je.

J'entendis un fendement de l'air et je sus qu'il était parti. Caroline n'avait peut être pas eu besoin de mon aide, mais elle ne semble pas avoir compris ce qui est entrain de se passer. La masse d'énergie qu'elle a dégagé est phénoménale et elle est encore plus exposée aux éventuelles créatures qui lui voudrait du mal, mais avant de régler ça il faut que je lui parle.

POV CAROLINE

Je me trouvais dans le grand séjour en faisant les cent pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer après ce qu'il venait de passer quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et que Klaus apparut.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, alors qu'il me serrait en caressant mes cheveux. Je me laisser aller et profiter de la présence de mon hybride tout en essayant d'oublier les derniers événements.

- **Tu vas bien ?** me demanda-t-il me prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- **Oui,** répondis-je, **je me suis battu avec Jessica** , lui dis je alors que je lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **\- Elle ne t'a pas blessé,** s'inquieta-t-il aussitôt en me me regardant de haut en bas pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

\- **Je vais bien maintenant Klaus...**

 **\- Alors elle t'a touché,** s'enerva-t-il, **reste ici, je la tuerai moi-même.**

 **\- Klaus attend...,** je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était parti.

Honnêtement je savais qu'il la retrouverait et qu'il la ferait souffrir et je ne m'en trouvais pas le moins du monde désolée, elle avait menacé Hope, Lizzie et Josie.

\- **Y' a quelqu'un dans cette maison???** cria Kol, complètement soul.Je flashai à vitesse vampirique dans l'entrée pour le rattrapper avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- **Merci Caroline...c'est...très gentil,** me dit-il totalement ailleurs.

Je le maintenais d'une main sur la poitrine et de l'autre sur le dos. Je l'idais à monter les marchés jusqu'à sa chambre ou je le deposais aussi doucement que possible sur son lit. Je lui enlevais ses chaussures et rabbattais les couvertures sur lui.

 **-Bonne nuit Kol,** lui dis j'en le gratifiant d'un baiser sur la joue.

POV JESSICA

Il fallait que je quitte vite cet hôtel ou je m'étais installée depuis deux jours. Je pliais mes bagages et m'appretait à quitter le pays, après ma l'échec du meurtre de Caroline, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de rester dans les parages avec des originels à chaque coins de rues. Je partais prendre ma brosse à dents dans la salle de bains quand je revint dans la chambre et je vis Klaus assis sur un fauteuil un verre de bourbon à la main.

\- **Bonsoir Jessica, comme on se revoit** , me fit il le sourire narquois au lèvres.

Je reculais instinctivement alors qu'il se levait nonchalemment en s'avancant vers moi.

\- **Klaus...,** Je ne put dire qu'un mot que Klaus m'avait déjà plaquée au mur sa main serrant ma gorge.

\- **Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler il me semble,** chuchota-t'il a mon oreille en me plaquant cette fois ci sur la table.

\- **Je vais te faire souffrir. Je t'arracherai tes membres un par un, et quand il ne restera de toi qu'une masse sanguinolante et que tu me suppliera d'arracher ton coeur je te soignerai et je recommecerais et qu'en j'en aurai assez, je laisserai le plaisir à Caroline de te planter un pieu dans la poitrine,** me menaca t- il tandis qu'il gardait sa main autour de mon cou. J'entendis la porte se briser et des pas venir vers nous. Klaus me lacha en me jetant au sol.

 **\- Pars,** me dit Damen alors que fuyais à vitesse vampirique.

POV KLAUS.

Je flashai à la porte pour la rattraper quand il s'interposa.

 **\- Laisse moi passer Damen,** lui dis je assez froidement.

\- **Je n'ai pas laisser Caroline la tuer, je ne te laisserai pas la tuer non plus,** me répondit-il.

\- **Très bien,** lui dis je. **Après tout le temps que tu as passé ici, tu ne comprend toujours pas.**

Je le regardais le sourire en coin alors que je lui brisai la nuque.

\- **Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres,** dis-je en regardant son corps s'écrouler par terre.


End file.
